


El latido del despertar

by Hanabiaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, family violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiaoi/pseuds/Hanabiaoi
Summary: Esta historia es una secuela de mi shot "Cachorrito mío" así que si no lo han leído esto no tendrá sentido para ustedes. Ahora sabremos qué fue de los hermanos Swapfell luego de abandonar su universo, ¿a dónde fueron a dar? ¿Que será de ellos y su cachorro? Eso y un poco o más bien mucho del background de Papyrus es lo que leerán en este libro.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Volver a comenzar

**Author's Note:**

> De esta historia tengo algunos caps escritos, pero en cuanto esos termine tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar; les recomiendo que lean el shot primero, pues la historia comienza prácticamente donde termina el shot, y quizá pueda costar más trabajo entender lo que está sucediendo.  
> Con el paso del tiempo agregare mas tags, para no dar muchos spoilers.

Lo único que no le gustaba de la privacidad la habitación montada en el sótano era precisamente su silencio; nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior podía llegar a sus oídos, demasiado silencio significaba demasiado espacio como para poder callar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que cualquier cosa podía suceder... eso era a lo que le tenía más miedo.

En ese pequeño pedazo de mundo estaba Papyrus con su pequeño costal de huesos al lado, al otro extremo de la cama estaba Sans de espalda a ellos, siempre alerta, vigilando incluso en sueños el único acceso al sótano; esta noche el mayor de los hermanos no lograba conciliar el sueño, sujetaba la diminuta mano de "Pal", forma en la que había comenzado a llamarlo de cariño.

Su mente estaba plagada de dudas... ¿funcionará su plan? ¿en verdad encontrarán un mejor lugar para poder vivir? de solo darle de vueltas a esas preguntas podía sentir un poco de nauseas.

-Será mejor que duermas al menos una o dos horas mi Perrito- Papyrus no pudo evitar saltar de sorpresa al ver que su hermano estaba al tanto de su insomnio.

-Perdón, solo estoy... nervioso, realmente quiero que esto funcione.

Sans se volteó para ver directamente a su familia.

-Lo sé, pero debes descansar o puedes enfermarte, recuerda que has alimentado al cachorro solo con tu magia, no debes sobre esforzarte, necesitarás tu fuerza.

-Tienes razón, en cuanto Pal despierte, volverá a tener hambre, intentaré dormir, pero tu también deberías descansar mi Señor.

-Claro, mañana tengo que ir por última vez a hacer mis patrullajes o Alphys comenzará a sospechar aún más de mi.

Con eso en mente ambos volvieron a dormir, mientras el pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente, al parecer había heredado el sueño pesado de Papyrus, algo bastante bueno para ambos pues no era necesario estar en silencio para que el pequeño durmiera.

...

La mañana siguiente fue como lo habían sido las anteriores, Sans se despertó lleno de energía y muy por la mañana para preparar el desayuno, dejando la comida al alcance de su hermano para luego salir a patrullar como si nada, como si esa noche no fueran a emprender un viaje para escapar de ese mundo destructivo.

Por su parte Papyrus se despertó un poco después pues Palatino ya estaba activo y con apetito; esa forma de alimentarlo era especial para el nuevo papá, era como si la conexión que tuvieron durante el embarazo no hubiese desaparecido, él amaba poder tener esos momentos tan íntimos con su cachorro.

Después de eso comenzó a prepararse, guardó un poco de ropa suya en una mochila junto con todo el guardarropa que creó para su hijo, luego en otra guardo una buena cantidad para Sans, se sentía algo cansado y ansioso, su magia estaba algo agitada pero deseaba poder encontrar un lugar mejor para vivir.

Después metió en las mochilas un poco de agua, comida y dulces, porque si bien esperaba llegar a un mejor lugar también debía estar preparado para cualquier escenario, así es como aprendido a vivir... Esperando siempre el peor escenario.

Durante el día se dedicó a planear lo que haría al llegar a su siguiente destino, a ratos alimentaba a Palatino, lo acariciaba y le decía palabras dulces, lo único que quería para su hijo era una vida que no fuera como la suya.

Por la tarde llegó Sans y los dos sellaron la puerta al sótano, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera, tomaron algo de café y unos sandwiches antes de cargar su equipaje y comenzar a activar la máquina.

Papyrus había amarrado un largo pedazo de tela a su caja torácica donde puso a su bebé para luego echar su mochila al hombro; luego comenzó el proceso de encender la máquina, con eso la casa entera se quedó sin energía, algo que en este punto ya no importaba, luego tecleó cuidadosamente las coordenadas de lo que según sus cálculos sería un mundo paralelo al suyo en el que la vida podría ser más segura y con eso la máquina comenzó a vibrar...

Cuando volteo a ver a Sans este parecía pensativo, ¿tendría acaso dudas el menor?... Eso le atemorizaba al más alto, pero simplemente le extendió su mano y luego de verse a los ojos, su querido hermano la tomó dejándose guiar al interior del aparato.

...

El mayor esperaba que la transición entre universos fuera en un parpadeo, pero en realidad pudo ver como su sótano comenzaba a ser devorado por la oscuridad, luego pudo ver la nada, el Vacío, ese extraño lugar al que apenas y conocía pues le servía de puente en sus "atajos", ahora aquí estaba en toda su inmensidad y por un momento se sintió observado, de forma instintiva rodeo con sus brazos de forma ligeramente más fuerte a su hijo y luego pudo ver como la oscuridad comenzaba a dar paso a un poco de luz... Y más... Y solo un poco hasta que la máquina dejó de vibrar y paró.

Funcionó.

Sus cálculos, sus horas de trabajo habían dado fruto, podría haber dados de saltos en el interior de la máquina pero llevaba a su hijo pegado al cuerpo y además sus nervios le hacían sentir un poco de náusea, su magia seguía agitada, quizá de la emoción de haber logrado escapar de su mundo.

Entonces los dos se dispusieron a salir, pero Sans detuvo a Papyrus poniéndose frente a él.

-Iré primero yo, es más seguro, recuerda que no sabemos nada de este lugar.

-Claro mi Señor.

Con mucha precaución Sans abrió la puerta de la máquina, fuera de ella pudo comenzar a ver... Su sótano, bueno, otra versión de su sótano porque este estaba sucio, empolvado y totalmente desordenado, por lo cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado... Bueno luego de ver en todos lados y encontrar un montón de herramientas y trastos viejos le hizo la señal a su hermano para salir.

-Parece ser que este lugar es nuestro sótano o la versión de este mundo, y en este no hay escaleras que llevan a la cocina, la única opción será ir por detrás de la casa, quédate siempre detrás mío.

El mayor asintió y luego descubrió un poco a su bebé el cual dormía.

\- Es la primera vez que el cachorro saldrá a la nieve...- no pudo evitar mostrar un muy ligera sonrisa.

Sans lo pensó un poco, de hecho el bebé al fin estaba fuera de las cuatro paredes que lo tuvieron a salvo, sentiría por primera vez el aire frío y quizá podría comenzar a ser un habitante más de este mundo.

\- Necesitamos tener cuidado, según mis cálculos hay altas probabilidades de encontrar a nuestras versiones alternas... ¿Me pregunto qué tan marcadas serán las diferencias?

\- A mi solo me interesa que estemos todos a salvo, vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

-Solo espera un poco mi Señor, debo quitar el transformador de energía para que nadie excepto nosotros podamos usar la máquina- luego de eso Papyrus quitó una especie de caja que cabía en la palma de su mano, para de inmediato guardarla en su inventario.

Entonces ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras y salieron del sótano, fue algo sorprendente ver la cantidad de nieve acumulada fuera de la casa, era como si no la hubieran movido en mucho tiempo, eso hizo que ambos esqueletos se pusieran un poco más alerta.

Al sortear la nieve acumulada y llegar frente a la casa descubrieron dos cosas importantes sobre este lugar... Este Snowdin no olía a polvo... Pero igualmente no olía a nada más, no había luces encendidas a pesar de ser de noche.

Snowdin era un pueblo fantasma.

Ambos hermanos se hicieron de valor y entraron a la que podría haber sido su casa, la cual estaba desprovista de muchos de los muebles, tampoco había comida, no había casi nada.

\- Es de noche y te ves cansado Papyrus, lo mejor es descansar aquí por está ocasión y mañana seguiremos explorando, quizá haya alguien en Waterfall.

-Sí mi señor, aseguremos la puerta y descansemos.

Ambos hermanos subieron a las habitaciones de sus alternos y vieron que lo único sobre lo que podrían dormir era un viejo colchón en la habitación que en su mundo correspondía a la del mayor.

Ambos comieron un poco de las reservas que llevaban y tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien cerrado se dispusieron a descansar, está vez el más alto concilió el sueño rápidamente; Sans pudo ver algo de magia acumulada bajo sus cuencas, una clara señal de que su hermano estaba exhausto... Dormir le vendría bien, mientras él se quedó jugueteando con las manos de Palatino, el bebé estaba despierto pero era tan calmado que casi no hacía ruido.

Al poco tiempo los tres dormían apenas cobijados con lo que llevaban, al día siguiente iban a seguir con su andar para conocer este nuevo lugar y determinar si era seguro quedarse en él o continuar su búsqueda.


	2. Bienvenidos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos a donde llegaron nuestros protagonistas

La noche fue callada, demasiado callada para el gusto del menor, por suerte él necesitaba dormir menos que su hermano, así pudo estar alerta por más tiempo.

Al amanecer ambos comieron un poco de sus provisiones y también alimentaron a Palatino, luego de eso cargaron con su equipaje y salieron de la casa, sus pasos se dirigieron a Waterfall, al pasar por donde estaría el bar de Muffet solo vieron el lugar vacío, incluso tampoco estaba el letrero del local; los hermanos no sabían qué pensar al respecto.

En su camino no encontraron a nadie, ni un solo monstruo, pero quedaron maravillados al ver la buena condición en la que estaba el lugar, la vegetación aún se veía llena de vida a diferencia de su mundo donde la plantas no prosperaron, los cristales estaban intactos cuando en ellos apenas habían podido ver algunos pues fueron mandados a quitar por la reyna argumentando que eran demasiado bellos para que el vulgo los viera; la cueva donde estaban las flores eco parecía sacada de un sueño, todas susurrando deseos y plegarias o guardando risas de niños inocentes.

Todo parecía demasiado bueno, salvo por el hecho de no quedar una sola alma, ni polvo... nada.

-Aquí tampoco huele a polvo, ¿tu qué supones hermano? - preguntó el menor mientras observaba al otro alimentar a su bebé.

Por su parte el mayor se sentía cansado, daba cualquier cosa por esperar un poco más antes de avanzar, pero también sabía que debían seguir.

\- Solo se me ocurre una cosa... La barrera, ya no existe.

Con esa sola frase Sans entendió el hilo de pensamiento del otro... Si la barrera no existía eso quería decir que todos los habitantes de este Underground estaban en la superficie; una pequeña flama de esperanza nacía en el interior del bajo esqueleto, si era así quizá este mundo podría ser el lugar donde podría al fin tener la vida que siempre desearon.

\- Si ese es el caso no le veo sentido a recorrer toda Hotland, iremos al elevador y vamos a subir directo a New Home, buscaremos dentro del castillo el lugar desde donde la Reyna vigilaba la barrera, solo así saldremos de dudas.

\- Quizá si tomamos un atajo...

-No, ya sé que ya puedes volver a usar esos trucos pero es mejor que reserves tu magia.

Papyrus dio un suspiro y ajustó a su bebé en la tela donde lo cargaba, con eso ambos emprendieron nuevamente su caminar.

...

Una vez que llegaron a New Home siguieron reafirmando su teoría pues la ausencia de población era bastante evidente, todos los edificios y casas se notaban vacías.

Viejos recuerdos y emociones entremezcladas llenaron el alma de Papyrus que vio que incluso en su vacío esta ciudad era mucho más acogedora que en la que él había pasado parte de su infancia, esas eran memorias que Sans no compartía con él, era demasiado pequeño cuando tuvieron que abandonar la capital, por ahora sólo se limitó a ver las calles y seguir a su hermano en dirección al castillo.

...

El salón del juicio se veía tal y como lo recordaba, nunca entendió porque siempre tenía esa necesidad de esperar al humano en ese lugar antes de encontrarse con Toriel; el niño era bueno, lo único que lo hizo interferir con las líneas temporales era su deseo de salir del Underground, sólo hasta que logró ser libre fue que Papyrus pudo dejar los resets atrás.

Este lugar relucía con su brillo dorado tal y como lo recordaba el mayor; juntos caminaron por ese lugar hasta llegar a la sala del trono, ahí una gran cantidad de flores doradas invadía el piso, dándole un bello toque al espacio.

\- En nuestro mundo la sala del trono no luce así- Sans veía maravillado el lugar.

\- No imagino a la reyna cuidando de las flores.

Ambos hermanos se vieron por un instante y decidieron seguir avanzando; para Papyrus era una gran esfuerzo el seguir adelante, pero estaba más interesado en ver si su teoría estaba en lo correcto, ¿acaso vería las cosas que sólo podía imaginar?

...

Al llegar al lugar donde la barrera terminaba pudieron al fin confirmar sus sospechas... Los monstruos en este mundo habían sido liberados y vivían en la superficie, si, la superficie, algo con lo que de donde ellos venían no era más que un estúpido sueño, pero aquí... Aquí era realidad.

En lugar de ver la barrera los hermanos vieron una larga escalinata y al final de ella un poco de luz se filtraba; el sol, eso tenía que ser la luz del sol.

Entonces Sans volteó a ver a Papyrus, pero vio que este estaba sudando.

-Estas sudando, ¿no te sientes bien?

\- quizás solo sea el cambio de temperatura, quiero ver la superficie hermano, no quiero esperar más por favor.

A pesar del cansancio el más alto anhelaba ver el mundo exterior más que nada, así que comenzaron a subir las escaleras poco a poco y al llegar al final de esta se sintieron cegados de tanta luz.

Tardaron un poco en que sus ojos se lograsen acostumbrar a tanto brillo; cuando lograron ver alrededor de la apertura en la montaña lo que vieron los dejó maravillados.

El cielo rojizo del atardecer, el sol descendiendo lentamente en el horizonte, espacio abierto hasta dónde diera la vista, y árboles una cantidad increíble de árboles que formaban el bosque rodeando el monte Ebott.

Papyrus secó un poco de sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta y luego dejó que un poco del sol tocara el cráneo de Palatino, pero entonces algo lo hizo sentirse alerta.

Ambos esqueletos sintieron que eran observados, de inmediato los dos se pusieron a la defensiva, su magia lista para la acción, cada uno de sus sentidos enfocados, entonces Sans se colocó frente a su hermano mientras este volvía a cubrir a su bebé.

-NO NOS ENGAÑAS! SABEMOS QUE ESTAS ESCONDIDO VIÉNDONOS!- Sans ya formaba un hueso puntiagudo en su mano.

Fue en ese momento que detrás de un árbol una figura comenzó a asomarse, poco a poco la luz comenzaba a alcanzar a quien estaba espiando a los hermanos.

Los cuales no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a otro esqueleto parado frente a ellos.

-Vaya vaya... Necesitaba venir a ver yo mismo porque los sensores se habían activado en la salida del Underground, hace mucho que nadie salía de ahí.

Para ese momento los hermanos gruñian al esqueleto frente a ellos.

-Hey, tranquilos, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, siempre y cuando vengan con buenas intenciones, de lo contrario van a pasar por un mal rato.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DAR UN SOLO PASO O AQUÍ MISMO TE CONVIERTES EN POLVO!!

El mayor sujetó muy asustado a Palatino entre sus brazos pero esto solo llamó la atención de ese alto esqueleto de sudadera naranja.

\- ¿Qué llevan ahí?!

\- N-nada q-que te incumba- Papyrus estaba nervioso, asustado, molesto y demasiado acalorado por lo que comenzó a retroceder un poco. 

\- Solo quiero saber que llevan ahí, espero que no sea nada peligroso, de lo contrario tendré que actuar, pero creanme prefiero evitar la fatiga.

El mayor de los hermanos sabía que este sin duda era la versión de este mundo de sí mismo, pero ese hecho no lo tranquilizaba, no podía confiar en nadie y menos si este "Papyrus" era parecido a él en poder, no debía bajar la guardia.

\- POR TU PROPIO BIEN ES MEJOR QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ!!- Sans estaba realmente furioso pero trataba de controlarse, si este esqueleto era la versión alterna de su hermano esta era una pelea que podría terminar con daños colaterales, como el cachorro y su pareja, no, necesitaba hacer un escape, por esta vez el temible Teniente de la guardia tendría que usar la retirada...

Pero los pensamientos del menor fueron interrumpidos cuando un inmenso Blaster apareció frente a él, sabía que no era suyo, pues no había reunido su magia para eso, así que dio una mirada rápida hacia atrás y vio a su hermano sudando profusamente y con la respiración agitada mientras que de su cuenca izquierda salía magia vaporizada; el problema era que obviamente Papyrus estaba completamente en estado de pánico, su instinto paternal lo estaba llevando al extremo.

El esqueleto de sudadera naranja estaba preocupado, vaya día para descubrir que "el viejo" tenía razón, la teoría de los mundos alternos era una realidad, al igual que lo era la posibilidad de que no todos esos mundos fueran pacíficos como el suyo; Al ver ese Blaster él también comenzó a reunir su magia, con ellos sería necesario su mejor habilidad, pues sobre él ya había recaído no solo la obligación de "juzgar" sino también la de cuidar de los demás monstruos, además de que siempre protegería a su propio hermano menor de cualquier peligro.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el inmenso Blaster se destruyó convirtiéndose en un montón de polvo en el aire al tiempo que escuchó al otro esqueleto alto jalar aire y caer de rodillas, se veía que estaba agotado sin siquiera haber comenzado la batalla, pero ¿porque?

-PAPYRUS!!

Así que en efecto eran el mismo monstruo, eso lo confirmaba, comenzó a poner más atención en el monstruo caído cuando otro ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un ruido que no esperaba escuchar.

Llanto.

El llanto de un bebé comenzó a escucharse y pudo ver que a pesar de su cansancio el otro trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño bulto que cargaba pegado a su pecho.

-Shhh, por favor, shhh... no llores...- Papyrus miró directamente a los ojos a su versión alterna, ya no podía seguir ocultando que era un bebé al que cargaba; había llegado el momento que lanzar los dados y desear a las estrellas por un milagro.

Sans de inmediato se arrodilló al lado de su hermano a tiempo para dejarlo recargarse sobre su cuerpo, solo se distrajo un momento pero cuando se dio cuenta el otro esqueleto ya estaba frente a ambos, lo más seguro es que pudiera utilizar atajos al igual que su hermano; él estaba a punto de lanzar amenazas en contra del otro cuando sintió que su hermano le sujetaba el brazo, lo estaba deteniendo, ¿acaso no veía que estaban en peligro?

-Si tu... y yo somos el mismo hay algo que necesito preguntarte... dime... ¿este línea temporal... este mundo... es pacífico?- incluso hablar era una batalla para Papyrus cuyo estrés solo crecía al escuchar el llanto de su hijo

\- Lo es...- respondió el oriundo de ese universo y estaba a punto de decir "a menos que ustedes vengan a traer problemas" pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Prometelo...

La desesperación y el miedo era evidente en la cara del mayor, moviendo algo en el alma del otro.

-... Lo prometo...

-... necesito un sanador... debes prometer que no nos harás daño.

-NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN ÉL, NO LO CONOCEMOS

-Mi Señor... él es YO... si lo promete...

-Lo prometo! pero no te llevaré con un sanador- ambos hermanos lo miraron de inmediato con desconcierto en sus rostros- iremos a un lugar mejor, al hospital, te ves demasiado enfermo.

Lo único que Papyrus esperaba era haber tenido la razón con respecto a las promesas que le pidió a su contraparte, no solo su vida estaba en juego sino la de su hijo y su compañero, pero estaba demasiado débil como para pensar en otra solución.

-NO CREAS QUE YO EL MALÉFICO SANS BAJARÉ LA GUARDIA, ASÍ QUE CUIDA MUY BIEN LO QUE HACES, PUES A LOS QUE VES AQUÍ SON MI COMPAÑERO Y MI HIJO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un comienzo algo golpeado para esta aventura.
> 
> quiero aclarar que usaré mucho la palabra Compañero para hacer referencia a algo así como esposo-esposa, pareja, amante... etc, esto porque como ya saben estoy muy influenciada por los fics anglos y ahí usan la palabra "mate" que se traduce como compañero y que el caso de las parejas del mismo género me parece más apropiada.


	3. Lo que debo aprender

El Papyrus originario de este mundo no sabía por dónde continuar, si, debía llevar al otro al hospital, pero era obvio que su hermano no le iba a dejar cargarlo, podía notarlo en la forma en que lo tenía sujeto entre sus brazos.

-Puedo llevarlos al hospital usando un atajo, pero uno de ustedes debe sujetar mi mano.

-TE LO ADVIERTO... UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y TU ÚNICO MEDIO DE TRANSPORTE SERÁ UN FRASCO DE VIDRIO.

Bueno, al parecer el pequeño bastardo era un poco demasiado sobreprotector con su hermano, pero era de entenderse con un Compañero tan delicado y un bebé también; además el esqueleto de sudadera naranja no solo era movido por compasión sino por su propia curiosidad, este par de hermanos le ayudarían a responder varias preguntas sobre su propia vida, no es que pretendiera ayudarlos sólo por eso pero si ellos lograron llegar hasta este punto...

Los tres fueron distraídos un momento con los sonidos de desconsuelo del bebé que ya no lloraba abiertamente pero que hacía pequeños gemidos de irritación.

Entonces el más bajo sujetó de la muñeca al otro y en un parpadeo ya no estaban en medio del bosque, a su alrededor Sans vio muchas personas, humanos y monstruos observandolos; estaban dentro de un edificio que olía a desinfectante y a medicina, este entonces debía ser el hospital.

-Oh por todas las estrellas Papyrus! Ya sabes que no debes aparecer de esa forma aquí- Sans entonces reconoció esa voz, la voz de alguien que él conocía muy bien en su mundo y a quien en ocasiones le había confiado su salud y la de su hermano.

-Lo siento Dogaresa pero tengo una emergencia, este camarada necesita ayuda, está muy débil y su bebé...

Con solo esas palabras la mujer perro que trabajaba como jefa de enfermeras en el hospital mixto de Ebott se acercó a los dos Papyrus y pudo ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba el esqueleto del colmillo de oro, enseguida puso una de sus manos en la frente del otro y una expresión de preocupación se vio en su cara; también pudo ver al pequeño cubierto por la manta, se estaba quejando, era probable que también estuviera enfermo pero sería necesario un chequeo completo para saberlo con certeza.

Sans recordaba que en su propio mundo Dogaresa era la sanadora más respetada de Snowdin, ella y su esposo habían sobrevivido por años con la habilidad que tenían para sanar, con eso habían ganado aliados y por lo tanto la protección de varios monstruos, incluido el Teniente de la Guardia Real.

-Tiene mucha fiebre... Rápido traigan una camilla!

-¿Qué está pensando hacer? no crea que lo van a apartar de mi, no los dejaré hacer cosas raras con mi Compañero, YO SOY SU PROTECTOR- Sans estaba tenso y preocupado, muchas cosas estaban sucediendo y él no tenía control alguno sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Escúchame bien, él tiene mucha fiebre, algo no está bien con su magia y debemos ver que lo que tenga no sea grave ni contagioso para el bebé... de hecho también debemos hacerle un chequeo a él.

En ese momento otros monstruos trajeron una camilla y Dogaresa ayudó al esqueleto a subirse a ella y luego acercó sus manos al bulto en su pecho pero entonces Papyrus rodeó con sus brazos a Palatino y en su rostro podía verse el temor de ser separado de su hijo.

-Tranquilo... dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu cachorro?

El hecho de que ella usara ese término para referirse al pequeño tocó ciertas fibras en el alma de ambos padres.

-P-palatino... no se lo lleven, por favor...

-No debes preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ambos, no dejaré que hagan algo raro con ustedes.

La sanadora estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia pues no la dejaban hacer su trabajo, ella necesitaba darle tratamiento al enfermo y con estos obstáculos era casi imposible, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Papyrus de este mundo.

\- Humm, Doggy, debo decirte algo, ellos acaban de salir del underground, ellos... creo que vienen de un sistema de cavernas olvidado o algo, un lugar peligroso al parecer... sus nombres son... Slim, él es quien está en la camilla y... Blackberry!, su Compañero.

Los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos, les habían cambiado los nombres de la nada, además de que esos no eran nombres convencionales y tampoco eran de su agrado.

-PERO QUE RAYOS...- Black fue interrumpido por Slim quien tiró de su brazo.

-Es mejor así... no los confundamos... no deben saber de dónde venimos...- susurró a su hermano de tal forma que sólo él lo oyera.

El mayor tenía razón, era mejor mantener sus identidades en secreto, nadie sabía aún cómo es que ellos llegaron ahí, entre menos gente supiera la verdad sobre ellos era mejor.

-Bien, está bien; Black escucha puedes entrar a la sala observación con ellos, solo déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, nuestro deber aquí en este hospital es mantener salvos y sanos a los pacientes, todos aqui hemos jurado ante la Reyna hacer cumplir nuestro deber.

Esas palabras solo aplacaron un poco de la ansiedad del Teniente de la guardia real, entonces la camilla fue empujada hasta una sala más privada donde había equipo médico por todas partes, Papyrus no los había seguido hasta ahí, solo Dogaresa y otras dos enfermeras, una coneja y una especie de ratón, ambas estaban sacando unos aparatos de los anaqueles en las paredes a la vez que colocaban una manta en una especie de cuna transparente.

Dogaresa tomó un aparato que parecía una tablet y lo pasó sobre Slim, algo que le permitió ver los status del esqueleto. 

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que diste a luz?

-Casi u-un mes.

-Una de las enfermeras va a revisar a Palatino, estará justo frente a ti, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

De forma titubeante y temerosa el mayor descubrió por completo a su hijo y dejó que Dogaresa lo tomará, en ningún momento despegó su vista mientras lo colocaban en la cuna y comenzaban a pasar un aparato igual al que usó la sanadora sobre él.

-Slim... Slim- el nombrado volteó a verla entonces- ¿cómo has alimentado a tu hijo hasta ahora?

-C-con mi alma... ¿Es malo?

\- En otras circunstancias sería lo normal, pero con un HP tan bajo lo convierte en algo malo para ti... ¿qué clase de vitaminas tomaste durante el embarazo?

Sans estaba escuchando todo atentamente y entonces decidió intervenir, pues si su hermano tartamudeaba seguro era porque estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Vitaminas? Yo estuve proveyendo mi magia de forma constante...

-Lo siento pero con eso no es suficiente en el caso de un monstruo con un HP tan bajo; esa magia iba directo al bebé, pero la magia del portador se ve comprometida, entiendo entonces que no hubo nada que nutriera de forma adicional la magia de Slim, eso y alimentar con su alma al bebé lo ha debilitado.

Sans estaba sorprendido pero no quería sentirse culpable, en su mundo los embarazos eran prácticamente escondidos y más en el caso de su hermano, además seguramente la única persona que podría darle medicamentos parecidos era la científica real, pero ni loco hubiera llevado a Papyrus con ella.

\- Los humanos suelen llamar a esto fiebre Puerperina y es diferente en ellos, pero también es común en monstruos, no es grave y estamos a tiempo para tratarla... Pero deberás dejar de alimentar al bebé de esa forma.

-P-pero... ¿cómo lo haré entonces? - la idea de no poder alimentar a Palatino le aterraba, su preciado cachorro tenía buen apetito y si no era con su magia...

-Tranquilo no dejaremos que tu cachorro pase hambre, existe un buen sustituto de magia que se ha desarrollado para casos como este.

Ambos padres miraron entonces como las enfermeras seguían inspeccionando los huesos y los status del bebé.

-Señora Dogaresa, todo está en orden con el bebé, es un pequeño muy sano.

Slim estuvo cerca de derramar lágrimas de alegría al escuchar eso pero prefirió reprimir un poco sus emociones, ya estaba demasiado vulnerable como para exponerse aún más. Entonces las enfermeras volvieron a vestir a Palatino y se lo entregaron a Black.

\- Bien, ahora comenzaremos tu tratamiento Slim, de antemano lo siento porque no va a ser muy cómodo.

\----------------------------------

Una hora más tarde ya en una cama de hospital estaba recostado el mayor de los hermanos conectado una bolsa de algo parecido al suero pero enriquecido con medicamentos y magia para romper con la fiebre puerperina que padecía; todo el proceso de colocar la aguja en su alma ciertamente fue desagradable pero él ya había pasado por cosas peores.

Tenía poco de haberse quedado dormido, llevaba mucho tiempo batallando con el sueño pero al final terminó por rendirse, al lado de la cama estaba la pequeña cuna en qué Palatino también dormía tranquilo, mientras que el antes Teniente de Snowdin vigilaba atentamente.

En su cabeza repasaba algo que sucedió durante el procedimiento de su hermano, quien al ser despojado de su ropa por las enfermeras dejó ver sus numerosas cicatrices, algo que de inmediato alertó al personal médico y al darse cuenta el mayor de los hermanos rápidamente contestó a una pregunta que ni siquiera fue formulada.

_'M-mi infancia no fue... La persona que nos cuido de niños era v-violento con nosotros'_

Sans se daba cuenta que no recordaba muy bien una parte de su infancia, había pequeños pedazos de información en su mente; se había hecho la idea de que la marcas en el cuerpo del otro eran la muestra de peleas que tuvo en su vida pero el haber soltado esa información le hacían sentir que no lo conocía del todo.

En ese momento sintió que alguien entró a la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Todo parece en orden, ha reaccionado bien a la medicación y Palatino aceptó el sustituto de magia con el biberón, deben seguir alimentándose de forma constante con él, deben usar lo menos posible el método que llevaban pues puede ser perjudicial a largo plazo-le dijo Dogaresa

-Eso es algo que debería de escuchar este huesos flojos- Sans estaba a punto de sacudir a Papyrus pero la mano de la sanadora lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? Debes dejarlo dormir, si no duerme lo necesario no se recuperará pronto.

\- Pero si es un perezoso, no piensa más que en dormir todo el día y toda la noche.

La mujer can lo observó un momento con extrañeza.

-Pero eso es normal en monstruos con el HP tan bajo; lo que los mantiene funcionando y vivos a ellos es el sueño, recuerda que con dormir se puede recuperar HP, en el caso de tu Compañero si no duerme en la noche o toma alguna fiesta durante el día sus puntos pueden perder estabilidad, incluso cuando él ha usado LV para que sus status no descienda aún más.

\- Entonces me está diciendo que todo esté tiempo a sido su poco HP el que lo hace dormir tanto... - eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Dogaresa asintió con la cabeza y luego volteó a ver al bebé en la cuna.

-Ahora que vivimos en la superficie es raro ver monstruos con tan poca esperanza- HoPe- incluso Papyrus que tenía solo un punto ha logrado llegar a 6 puntos, además tienes la fortuna de que tu hijo tiene 10 puntos, algo muy normal para su edad, seguro subirá con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Hay más cosas que necesite saber sobre los monstruos con bajo HP?

-Bueno... puedo darte algo de información, seguro podré darte algunos folletos para que te informes mejor, pero debo decirte que han tenido suerte, un embarazo en esas condiciones... es casi un milagro que tu Compañero haya sobrevivido; sigue protegiéndolo, no parece ser una mala persona de lo contrario el cachorro no tendría un rasgo tan bello.

BONDAD.

Sans no pudo dejar de pensar que en un mundo tan horrible como aquel del cual procedían el único monstruo que pudo tener un hijo así solo podría ser su hermano.

-Deben descansar todos ustedes, tengo entendido que Papyrus y la Reyna vendrán mañana a verlos.

-¿La Reyna?

-Tranquilo, eso es algo que siempre pasaba con aquellos que tardaron más en salir de debajo de la montaña, no es algo malo, por el contrario nuestra monarca es generosa y seguro viene a darles la bienvenida... debo retirarme tengo más pacientes que monitorear.

Dicho eso Dogaresa salió de la habitación donde estaba los tres esqueletos de otro mundo, dejando a Sans sorprendido, ahora que lo pensaba... esa versión alterna de su hermano desapareció casi en el momento en que ingresaron al hospital, quizá era porque estaba poniendo sobre aviso a su Reyna, bueno era momento de volver a lanzar los dados entonces.

...

-¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD! WOW PAPY ES INCREÍBLE, YA TENGO GANAS DE CONOCERLOS.

-Si bueno, creo que no debes de tener expectativas muy altas Sansy, ellos parece que no son tan amigables, debes de tratar de ser un poco menos exuberante con ellos, además recuerda que Toriel estará ahí también.

-LO SÉ, YO TAMBIÉN VOY COMO EMPLEADO DE LA EMBAJADA Y LO SABES, PERO ESO NO HACE MENOS INTERESANTE TODO ESO, ADEMÁS... UN BEBÉ! DIJISTE QUE ELLOS TIENEN UN BEBÉ, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ES IMPOSIBLE PAPY...

-Yo he pensado lo mismo, pero primero debemos tener cuidado con ellos, al parecer tienen una naturaleza más violenta, es mejor ser precavidos.

-¡OK! TE AMO PAPY

-Y yo a ti Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿que vimos? pues que Black en sí no conoce mucho a su hermano y eso nos llevará a cosas importantes dentro de la historia.
> 
> Mi idea del sueño relacionado con el bajo HP está relacionado con el juego donde te dicen que si duermes puedes recuperar hasta 10 puntos, así que inspirada en otros fics parecidos y en esa situación creo que los monstruos con pocos puntos necesitan dormir más, sus cuerpos lo necesitan para no perder esos pocos puntos... quizá por eso el Sans original duerme tanto no?
> 
> recuerden que este es un universo swap por lo tanto yo creo que los conejos son quienes forman el escuadrón de Snowdin y los perros tiene otras ocupaciones, como la tienda, el Inn y pues en el caso de los Dogys pues curar.


	4. Nueva identidad

Él siempre pensó que dormir tranquilamente era un placer que realmente muy pocos podían disfrutar, y en su caso específico era prácticamente algo imposible, pero aquí estaba Papyrus teniendo una de las mejores noches de toda su miserable existencia, sintiéndose cálido y descansado en una suave superficie, pero todo lo que tiene un inicio también tiene que acabar; poco a poco la conciencia regresaba al esqueleto, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y vio... no sabía que estaba viendo, pero entonces recordó lo que había sucedido, donde se suponía que estaba y...

Ahí junto a la cama de hospital estaba su hermano, su Compañero sosteniendo en sus brazos al otro gran tesoro de su vida, Palatino.

-El cachorro no ha rechazado el sustituto y sigue con buen apetito- esas fueron las palabras que el mayor necesitaba escuchar. 

-Lo siento Sans, arruine los planes, yo sé que ya habías pensado en algo...

-Nada de eso, quizá podamos sacar provecho de todo esto- hablaba mientras maniobraba un biberón para seguir alimentando a Palatino quien comía con entusiasmo- este lugar parece muy pacífico, los humanos están aprendiendo a vivir con los monstruos por lo que vi en las noticias y nuestra especie aquí no parece hecha para la guerra a diferencia de nosotros.

Vaya, como era de esperar del Teniente de la Guardia Real, siempre alerta y siempre informado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dormiste bien? 

-Logré dormir bien, pero aún me siento cansado... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Seguiremos las reglas del juego... Por ahora, pero si se vuelven una amenaza jugaremos con nuestras propias reglas.

\------------------------------------

\- Y entonces, tu como Juez ¿qué opinas sobre ellos?

-Majestad, no logré juzgarlos lo suficiente, pero creo que son más algo desconfiados, tienen un bebé y pude ver que lo que más les preocupaba era que estuviera a salvo.

La regente de todos los monstruos miraba al esqueleto mientras trataba de comprender toda la situación; estaba sentada en su amplio escritorio desde donde dirigía ahora la embajada de su especie, pensaba en cuáles eran las mejores decisiones a tomar en el caso.

La situación era única, es decir, dos viajeros interdimensionales que buscaban refugio, con un bebé a cuestas y uno de ellos enfermo... Si tenían Lv bajo sus nombres el tema se volvía delicado, aunque ¿quién era ella para juzgarlos cuando sus manos tampoco estaban del todo limpias?

-Creo que lo más prudente es que vayamos a hablar directamente con ellos, tenemos solo un fragmento de la historia, quizá... Mientras se apeguen a las reglas y leyes que tenemos no haya problema.

-SU MAJESTAD! TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS EN MENTE, ADEMÁS, QUIERO IR A VERLOS, TENGO GRANDES DESEOS DE CONOCER AL PEQUEÑO.

-Está decidido entonces... Papyrus y Sans, es hora de ir a conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos.

\--------------------------------

Después de que ambos desayunaron en el cuarto del hospital y de darle su alimento especial a Palatino, el mayor dormía tranquilo y el menor estaba leyendo los folletos que hablaban sobre cómo tratar a un monstruo con bajo Hp, descubriendo poco a poco que las concepciones que tenía sobre su hermano eran equivocadas... Papyrus no era flojo, sus pocos puntos lo obligaban a dormir más que el promedio, se cansaba más rápido no por falta de entrenamiento, no era un ser débil sino más bien frágil.

Todo lo que había creído sobre él era un engaño de su propia mente y de las ideas que le habían metido en la cabeza; no pudo evitar mirar al otro mientras dormía a la vez que le hacía un chequeo.

**Papyrus**

**Hp: 5**   
**Lv: 5**   
**Atk: 1**   
**Def:1**

***Solo quiere dormir un poco más**

Era una suerte que el cachorro estuviera sano, o quizá no era suerte, sino el hecho de haberlo nutrido con su magia durante la gestación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una gran figura de pelaje blanco y traje sastre entrar a la habitación seguida de dos esqueletos, uno de ellos ya conocido. Sans no necesitaba presentaciones para saber quienes eran ellos, sobre todo la imponente mujer cabra frente a él.

De forma automática se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y llevó su puño al pecho, saludando a la gobernante de todos los monstruos.

-Majestad! Es un honor estar en su presencia...

\- Howdy, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, aquí en la superficie prefiero ser vista como embajadora de los nuestros, la monarquía es algo muy del pasado para los humanos, además es mi voluntad estar aún más cerca de mis conciudadanos, puedes simplemente llamarme Toriel.

-Como usted ordene- los hábitos del Teniente eran difíciles de erradicar.

Ambos fueron distraídos al ver que el esqueleto en la cama se había despertado y miraba a Toriel con un poco de preocupación.

-Una vez más creo que las presentaciones están de más y prefiero ir la punto para que tengan tiempo de ir adaptándose, en fin, Papyrus... El Papyrus de aquí- dijo señalando al vestido de sudadera naranja- me ha puesto al corriente de todo, sé que ustedes provienen de otro mundo, uno violento al parecer, sé que tienen un hijo del cual me alegra saber que está sano... Y sé por supuesto que son versiones alternas de mi Juez y su hermano.

-En efecto, está bien informada Majestad, mi hermano y yo somos Compañeros, hemos venido en busca de un lugar nuevo donde establecernos...

El mayor de los hermanos recién llegados estaban sentándose en la cama mirando a los otros dos esqueletos, mirando con fascinación al que se parecía a su propio hermano, sus ropas casuales, su rostro sin marca alguna y esas pupilas color celeste, además de una cálida sonrisa ... Así que ese hubiera sido el aspecto de su hermano de crecer en mejores circunstancias...

-Si, verán, he venido para que podamos definir los términos de su estancia entre nosotros, me sería útil saber con qué propósito han hecho un viaje tan peligroso.

-N-no es nuestra intención a-actuar en contra de nadie, sólo queremos vivir en paz- dijo el mayor mientras dirigía la mirada a la cuna donde Palatino se movía alegremente

-Nosotros simplemente vamos a defendernos si intentan hacernos daño.

El esqueleto de sudadera naranja se sintió un poco escandalizado, pero prefirió seguir escuchando la conversación un poco más.

-No hay necesidad de amenazas ni alzar la voz amiguitos- dijo Toriel en un tono serio, su aura de regente se dejaba sentir en el ambiente.

Los hermanos recién llegados se quedaron quietos, conocían ese tono autoritario de su propia monarca, así que optaron por esperar que ella terminara de hablar.

-Les daremos el mismo trato que a los demás; desde hace cinco años que fuimos liberados de la montaña se le concedió a cada familia por parte del gobierno humano un departamento en un complejo de edificios construidos expresamente para nosotros los cuales ahora nos pertenecen por completo, de igual forma ustedes se integrarán a la sociedad, esto pueden hacerlo con un apoyo económico que recibirán ya sea porque reanuden estudios o como ayuda mientras obtienen algún empleo... por cierto, ¿a qué se dedicaban en su mundo?

-Yo era el Teniente de la Guardia Real a cargo de Snowdin.

-Y-yo era centinela.

-WOW!!! ¿¿¿EN SERIO ERAS PARTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL???- ese era el Sans de magia azul, quien dejó su papel de funcionario por unos segundos, recobrando nuevamente la compostura después de un breve momento.

-Papyrus... no, espera ¿qué nombre usas ahora? es que será un problema si seguimos llamándolos así.

-S-slim, así fue como me registraron aquí...

\- Oh howdy, claro, Slim... dime, ¿no te desempeñaste como Juez en tu mundo también?

El mayor se quedó como perdido, no sabía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando la reyna.

-Nunca... ha-había escuchado de t-tal puesto.

-Tori, es probable que él no fuera Juez en su mundo, aunque seamos el mismo monstruo no somos la misma persona, es normal que aún entre nosotros existan variantes.

-Oh ya veo, bueno en todo caso, debo decirles que se volverán ciudadanos en toda la norma, Sans, aquí presente viene como representante de la embajada, él se hará cargo de realizar todo el papeleo pertinente a sus nuevas identidades; espero que entiendan que no es mi intención que renuncien a sus nombres, pero puede haber problemas en el futuro si los dejamos como están, además es mejor que el resto de nosotros y de los humanos no sepan de dónde vienen en realidad, solo abriremos una caja de calamidades con ello. 

-Entiendo la necesidad de ambas cosas Majestad- para este punto Toriel prefirió dejar ser al antes Teniente- pero díganos, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber para "integrarnos"?

La cabra estaba a punto de decir que no, pero Papyrus aclaró su garganta y con los ojos señaló a su hermano y a los otros dos esqueletos.

-Claro... hay una recomendación que debo hacerles, sé que aquí se han presentado como Compañeros, está bien, no tenemos inconveniente... pero es preferible que continuen haciendolo fuera de aquí; como monstruos no tenemos inconvenientes con las relaciones entre familiares, desafortunadamente para los humanos no es igual.

Entonces el de sudadera naranja dio un paso adelante y sonrió perezosamente a los otros.

-Nosotros estamos hechos de magia y polvo, por eso reproducirnos con un familiar no es malo, solo implica que nos amamos, además el confinamiento no hizo adaptarnos así... en cambio, los humanos están hechos de carne y genes, reproducirse con un familiar es peligroso, trae males y crías con problemas, para ellos es taboo; por eso no les digan que son hermanos, ustedes son pareja, tienen un hijo, eso es todo lo que ellos necesitan saber.

Ahora era el turno de Black de hablar.

-Y ustedes ¿cómo se presentan ante los humanos?

-PAPY Y YO HEMOS ESTADO EN UNA RELACIÓN DESDE ANTES DE SALIR DE LA MONTAÑA, ASÍ QUE QUE DESDE EL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL FUIMOS LIBERADOS TAMBIÉN NOS PRESENTAMOS COMO PAREJA.

Los recién llegados se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, no tenían problema, es más a Slim la idea de tener en claro que ambos eran una pareja oficialmente no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Esta bien, respetaremos esa regla, ¿Hay algo más que necesitemos saber reyna Toriel?

-Hay tanto que necesitan saber mi querido Slim, pero yo debo retirarme, tengo deberes que atender en la embajada, sin embargo Sans y Papyrus se quedaran para que respondan algunos formularios y todo su papeleo se lleve a cabo.

Con eso dicho la embajadora se retiró de la habitación, así que Slim dirigió la mirada hacía Palatino quien estaba jugueteando con sus pies envueltos en un lindo enterizo de color amarillo, de inmediato Black entendió lo que el otro quería y le acercó el pequeño costal de huesos para que lo cargara, mientras los otros miraban fascinados la escena.

-SU BEBÉ ES TOTALMENTE ADORABLE, ADEMÁS TIENE UN RASGO MARAVILLOSO... PAPY Y YO DESEAMOS TANTO TENER UNO TAMBIÉN... HAY TANTO QUE QUISIERA PREGUNTAR...

-Sans... recuerda lo que hablamos, eso es para después.

-OH SI!! CLARO, MIL PERDONES!!!

-E-está bien, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso p-para integrarnos?

Black se sentó en la cama al lado de Slim, todos los ofrecimientos de la reyna eran buenos, sin duda vería la mejor manera de aprovechar esta situación; pero también había muchas piezas del rompecabezas sueltas en todo esto, pues no escapó de su mente eso sobre ser "Juez" ¿a que se referían? ni siquiera su hermano sabía de qué hablaban.

Pues bien, los dados habían sido lanzados una vez más, algunas de las reglas del juego fueron puestas sobre la mesa, así que era momento de mover sus piezas con inteligencia... los engranes de su mente se movía de a poco mientras respondía a las preguntas de ese esqueleto de personalidad burbujeante.

La partida no había hecho más que comenzar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que lo hayan disfrutado... alguien notó que Strech y Blue no se pusieron sobrenombres?? es por que ellos siempre serán llamados por sus nombres reales, digo, ellos son los que han vivido en ese universo de toda la vida, aunque Black sacará algo de su personalidad maliciosa con ellos.
> 
> alguien notó que ellos no tienen hijos a pesar de ser pareja desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo? me pregunto a que se deberá.... muajajajajaja


	5. Hogar dulce hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de este capítulo las actualizaciones serán más lentas porque esto es todo lo que tengo escrito en wattpad, pero ahora que terminé con esto me concentraré más en seguir escribiendo, no desesperen.

Si bien su personalidad era lo que se podría decir dulce, también podía ser un poco... Demasiado para algunos otros...

-QUE GENIAL!! YA VERÁN QUE CON TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE ME HAN PROPORCIONADO TENDRÁN TODO SU PAPELEO HECHO; LA EMBAJADA LES APOYARÁ CON UNA VIVIENDA NUEVA... BUENO, ES UN DEPARTAMENTO EN UN COMPLEJO EN NEW HOME 2...

-Muy creativo el nombre.- Black escuchaba atentamente al otro Sans, era obvio que la reyna en este universo era tan poco creativa como la que él conocía.

Black y Slim estuvieron respondiendo por un lapso de dos horas una serie de preguntas sobre los datos personales de cada uno como sus edades, grados escolares y algunas otras cosas que al final quedarían como información confidencial.

-Pues bien... a mi me gustaría saber cómo es que llegaron aquí- Papyrus se había quedado callado durante la entrevista que dirigió su hermano, pero necesitaba respuestas que no quedarían escritas en ningún registro. 

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos segundos y luego Slim comenzó a hablar.

-La máquina, logré hacerla funcionar... se ha quedado en su sótano pero no podrán hacerla funcionar, la he deshabilitado, es mejor de esa manera.

-Sin duda es mejor, ya se arriesgaron lo suficiente al hacer el cruce por el Vacío, más aún mientras llevan un recién nacido; me encargaré de terminar de ocultar su máquina en los próximos días, como pudieron ver el Underground está desolado, ya no se le permite la entrada a nadie sin autorización de Toriel así que de cualquier forma no hay posibilidad de que alguien se ponga a jugar con ese aparato.

Con eso dicho un pequeño silencio se hizo entre los presentes mientras veían como Palatino era alimentado nuevamente y volvía a quedar dormido en brazos de Slim, quien como siempre cargaba amorosamente a su cachorro.

-BUENO, ES HORA DE QUE NOS RETIREMOS... PARA MAÑANA TENDRÁN TODOS SUS PAPELES LISTOS, INCLUIDOS LOS DEL BEBÉ Y TAMBIÉN VERÉ QUE DE INMEDIATO SE HABILITE UN DEPARTAMENTO PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN IR A VIVIR AHÍ UNA VEZ QUE SLIM SEA LIBERADO DEL HOSPITAL.

-Solo me queda una duda- el ex teniente no quería cabos sueltos- toda esta ayuda... ¿cuál va a ser el costo? no creo que simplemente nos están dando todo de buena voluntad, así no es como funciona el mundo.

El Sans de de este mundo se quedó desconcertado por la pregunta, para él era muy obvio que por el simple hecho de ser monstruos y sobre todo de tener el estatus de refugiados eran considerados beneficiarios de los mismos derechos que todos los demás ya poseían; justo cuando estaba pensando en contestar sintió la mano de su hermano mayor en su hombro y pudo sentir claramente como este estaba ejerciendo sobre los otros hermanos la magia del Juez.

Por su parte los recién llegados comenzaron a sentir como sus pecados subían en sus respectivas espaldas; la sola mirada de ese esqueleto que hasta hace un momento parecía despreocupado y sin ganas de hacer algo productivo había cambiado y se sentía enfrentados a una fuerza que ellos desconocían en su propio mundo. Y tan pronto como esa extraña fuerza apareció también se desvaneció.

-Solo se les pide que sean buenos ciudadanos, ya saben... nada de problemas con los vecinos, tirar la basura en su lugar, vivir y dejar vivir, etc... nada difícil en realidad... aquí se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano a los monstruos con LV, así que es lógico pedir que no hagan nada de lo que se puedan arrepentir.

-Papy...

-Como lo dijiste Sansy, es hora de irnos y dejarlos descansar, además tengo ganas de un cigarro y aquí no puedo fumar... ya sabes como se pone Dogy si lo intento. 

Los dos hermanos de este universo simplemente se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a dos aturdidos esqueletos que tenían un poco en qué pensar.

...

Por la tarde Dogaressa revisó nuevamente a Slim y Palatino.

-Bien, todo parece estar en orden, aún deben descansar pero estimo que en dos días podrán salir del hospital.

-Gracias señora Dogaressa, yo... Blackberry estoy en deuda con usted, no dude en contar conmigo para cualquier momento de necesidad que tenga.

-Jovencito, hablas como lo hacían los antiguos guardias reales, eso me trae recuerdos.

Slim solo se sonrojó, su hermano tenía la costumbre de hablarle a la gente mayor y con funciones esenciales de una manera muy formal, una vieja costumbre que adoptó de el protocolo usado cerca de la reyna, en cierta forma eso le daba algo de vergüenza, además eso hacía ver a Black como si fuera mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad. 

-¿ En verdad no puedo alimentar a mi bebé más adelante?

-No, no te arriesgues, ya has hecho demasiado con lograr llevar a término tu embarazo, sobrevivir al parto y darle más magia a tu hijo... las estrellas los cuidan sin duda, no echen en saco roto la ayuda de la embajadora, piensen en el futuro de su cachorro.

Ambos se quedaron callados pero terminaron por asentir con la cabeza.

\----------------------------------------------

Por la noche una vez más Black y Slim compartían nuevamente la cama abrazados como cucharas, desde ahí veían dormir a Palatino tranquilamente.

-¿si estaremos haciendo lo correcto Mi señor?

-Por el momento nos conviene seguir la corriente, además ¿no es esto lo que querías? una vida pacífica, un lugar seguro, hasta el momento no he sentido amenazas reales en nuestra contra... bueno, casi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese Papyrus... debes tener cuidado cerca de él... 

-Si, lo sé, eso del Juez no creo que sea algo para tomar a la ligera, estoy seguro que tú también lo sentiste, ese poder... me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Claro que lo sentí, era algo que tenía que ver con nuestro LV, pero tranquilo, yo los protegeré a ambos, puedes seguir confiando en el Malefi... el Magnífico Sans. 

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron callados para después de un poco quedar dormidos, en espera de un nuevo día.

\-------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente y tras un chequeo por parte de una de las enfermeras se les informó a los hermanos que al día siguiente el mayor sería liberado del Hospital, lo cual los hizo sentirse aliviados y algo nerviosos al mismo tiempo, necesitaban la confirmación de que tenían un lugar a donde ir, un refugio para poder proteger y criar a Palatino, verlo tener la infancia que soñaban para un ser tan puro.

Los nervios no duraron mucho pues unas horas más tarde el Sans de este mundo llegó con unas carpetas, donde estaba contenida toda su nueva vida... identificaciones, el título de propiedad de un departamento en las torres de New Home 2 (vaya originalidad), incluso un acta de nacimiento para Pal.

Una de las cosas interesantes es que las identificaciones tenían los nombres que les asignó Papyrus, muy a disgusto del menor, pero de ahora en más no había marcha atrás pues de ahora en adelante eran Blackberry y Slim Rockwell, incluso les había dado un apellido, al menos ese sonaba como algo que Black ocuparía para sí mismo.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

La mañana siguiente era un gran momento para Slim, estaba esperando su salida, ya había vestido a Pal con un enterizo de color amarillo, una de las enfermeras le dijo que era una costumbre entre algunos monstruos sacar a los bebés vestidos de ese color para la buena suerte además este era uno de los atuendos que él mismo fabricó.

Luego comenzó a vestirse a sí mismo, unos jeans viejos, unos de sus suéteres color naranja de cuello alto junto con su collar... el cual fue un verdadero desafío no usar mientras estuviera en ese lugar porque las enfermeras y médicos le recomendaron no hacerlo para que no se enredara con los cables que eran para monitorear sus signos vitales, luego se puso su chamarra con pelaje sintético y por últimos sus botas de combate... si, su mismo atuendo del Underground.

Por su parte Black ya estaba nuevamente en su atuendo clásico de cuero, durante los días en el hospital había usado parte de su ropa más informal, lo que eran jeans regularmente negros y camisetas de manga larga... negras tambien.

Esta sería la primera vez que todos verían en realidad este mundo pues aquel día solo vieron la salida de la montaña y de ahí fueron llevados en un atajo por Papyrus hasta el hospital; tendrían que dejar la seguridad de este lugar, pero al menos desde ahora tenían el respaldo de la embajadora Toriel, empezando porque ahí mismo le dieron a Slim una buena cantidad de suplemento para alimentar a su hijo, además tendría que volver regularmente por más raciones, también le darían seguimiento al crecimiento de Palatino y su propia salud.

\-----------------------------------------------

Como se los prometieron los hermanos de ahí fueron a recogerlos para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar; como la superficie era mucho más vasta que el monte Ebott la forma que los transportaron fue en el automóvil de Sans el cual era un hermoso Mustang Shelby Gt500 azul... el orgullo del pequeño esqueleto.

-Muy bien, solo moveré el asiento trasero para que se puedan subir- y mientras hacía eso siguió hablando- los departamentos no quedan muy lejos, ahí tengo algunas cosas para que se vayan familiarizando con la ciudad, es amplio, y en estos días los llevaré a diferente lugares para que conozcan... Ya saben, tiendas, parques, restaurantes, en fin, la ciudad en general.

Una vez que Slim, Black y Palatino estaban instalados en el asiento trasero Sans y Papyrus se colocaron en los delanteros con el más bajo tras el volante.

-ESTE ES MI BEBÉ, SOLO ESCUCHENLO CON SU GRAN MOTOR CUANDO LO ENCIENDA, ME HA COSTADO UNA FORTUNA PERO HA VALIDO CADA CENTAVO- Sans entonces giró la llave y el potente motor rugió con gran fuerza, por suerte Palatino estaba despierto pero no se asustó, al contrario agitó sus brazos y piernas con entusiasmo.

Slim, vió con agrado como su bebé parecía haber nacido para vivir en la superficie, juntos los tres iban a conocer ese lugar, algo que ni en sueños hubieran podido si se hubieran resignado a vivir en el infierno del que venían.

-En efecto es un motor potente Azulito... hummm ese sería un buen nombre para ti, ya que tu hermano tuve a bien llamarme Blackberry tu bien podrías ser... Blueberry.

Black sonreía de forma traviesa mientras que Papyrus le dirigía una mirada rencorosa por medio del retrovisor, oh sí, justo la reacción que quería.

-MWEH HEHE, QUE BONITO!! SI QUIERES PUEDES LLAMARME ASÍ, YO PREFIERO DECIRTE BLACK, ESE NOMBRE VA MÁS PARA ALGUIEN DE NUESTRA CATEGORÍA.

-Es un trato... y bueno, regresando a nuestro tema, me gustaría en el futuro adquirir un automóvil ¿cómo aprendiste a manejar?

La Plática fue amena entre los hermanos menores, intercambiando impresiones sobre modelos de autos y sus capacidades, estos dos eran amantes de los carros deportivos. Por su parte Slim miraba maravillado el paisaje, los edificios con sus ventanas de cristal, las plantas, los árboles altos y tan verdes, las tiendas, la gente caminando libremente por la calle al igual que los monstruos totalmente adaptados a vivir bajo el cielo y el sol, el cálido sol que estaba alto en la bóveda celeste; fue inevitable sonreír ligeramente, a pesar de todo prefería mantener sus expectativas bajas y seguir con cierta precaución, si las cosas no salían como esperaba tendrían que seguir buscando entre mundos hasta encontrar un lugar realmente seguro.

...

El viaje no tardó más de 20 minutos en auto y sólo porque había algo de tráfico en el camino; el lugar era un área residencial, unos edificios de tres pisos con fachadas de ladrillos, hermosos jardínes amplios con niños jugando por las calles.

El automóvil se estacionó frente a uno de los edificios los cuales contaban con seis espacios para aparcar cada uno, de ahí subieron la escalera al centro edificio con el número 12 hacia el tercer piso. Al entrar vieron que cada piso era un departamento completo, amplio, con los muebles esenciales, un sillón, un comedor, lo básico para una cocina funcional, es decir, una estufa con horno, fregadero, encimeras y alacenas de madera para guardar platos; Sans les estaba dando el recorrido por el departamento en el que había dos baños completos, uno al fondo del pasillo que llevaba a las tres habitaciones y otro en la recamara principal que era un poco más grande que las demás.

Una vez más en la sala los nuevos habitantes de la casa se sentaron en el sillón para que el mayor descansara un poco y pudiera recostar a su dormilón costal de huesos.

-Y bien Slim- esta vez habló Papyrus que se había quedado muy callado al igual que su contraparte durante el recorrido- ¿qué te parece el lugar? ¿puedes imaginar a Palatino creciendo aquí?

-Esta bien, nos acomodaremos pronto y si, espero ver a nuestro hijo crecer en la seguridad de este lugar.

-OH POR CIERTO, MAÑANA LOS LLEVAREMOS AL BANCO Y OTROS LUGARES PARA QUE COMIENCEN A AMUEBLAR EL DEPARTAMENTO, SI MAL NO RECUERDO ME DIJERON QUE HAN TRAÍDO ORO CON USTEDES.

-Es verdad son unos cuantos ahorros- luego Black le dijo la cantidad exacta.

-WOW! ES BASTANTE, CUANDO LOS MONSTRUOS SALIMOS DE LA MONTAÑA LOS HUMANOS ESTABAN FASCINADOS CON LA CANTIDAD DE ORO QUE TENÍAMOS, AL FINAL HICIMOS EL CAMBIO CON PAPEL MONEDA Y SIN DARNOS CUENTAS TODOS PODÍAMOS DARNOS UNA BUENA VIDA AQUÍ; CON ESE DINERO PODRÁN COMPRAR MUEBLES E INCLUSO VIVIR SIN PROBLEMAS POR UN TIEMPO.

-Muy bien Sans, dejemos que ellos conozcan tranquilamente el lugar, por cierto, ya les pedí pizza para que coman por hoy, cortesía de nuestro buen amigo Asgore, además manda decir que espera conocerlos pronto, en especial al costal de huesos.

-E-el rey... ¿él q-quiere conocer a nuestro Pal?

-Sip.

Black no estaba feliz de saber que comería algo tan grasoso, pero en fin, llevaban días comiendo apenas sus provisiones y la comida insípida del hospital, su hermano merecía algo de buena comida, pudo ver que sus pupilas brillaron con un poco más de intensidad con la sola mención de la pizza; este era el momento de comenzar sus nuevas vidas, por ahora comenzó por alistar la habitación para que cuando llegara la noche todos pudieran dormir y descansar para el día siguiente... puesto que al parecer la moneda ya estaba en el aire.


	6. La primera vez siempre es inolvidable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas aventuras para los chicos nuevos (nuevos en este universo XD)

Si se pudiera describir algo como sentir placer sin quitarse los pantalones Slim podría describirlo como esa primera mordida que le dio a la pizza de la superficie patrocinada por Asgore, era increíble, todo ese queso fundido, el sabor de la carne... carne real, el pan que seguía caliente, simplemente esto era el paraíso.

\- Comienzo a preguntarme si debería darte un momento a solas con la comida Papyrus, no paras de hacer esos ruidos que solo debería oír en nuestra alcoba- oops, al parecer su entusiasmo por la comida se había desbordado un poco.

-Oh, lo siento, pero es que... no creo nunca haber probado una pizza tan buena... es...

-Está bien, debo admitir que si, es de buena calidad, por cierto, cuando ellos no estén preferiría seguir usando nuestros nombres.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, para mí siempre serás Sans.

Ambos terminaron de comer y el menor vio con algo de desagrado que tenían tanta hambre que no quedó nada de la pizza, incluso él había sucumbido a comer esa clase de alimento tan grasoso, pero por esta vez pudo más el confort que le dio ver a su hermano disfrutar tanto de algo y no podía negar que durante todos estos días Sans se había sentido tan estresado por estar en un lugar del que ignoraba tanto.

Luego de explorar un poco el departamento volvieron a la habitación más cercana a la principal, ambas tenían ventanas que daban a la parte posterior del edificio; en esa habitación había una cama y era ligeramente más pequeña que en la que ya tenían decidido pasar la noche.

-Esta debería ser la habitación de Palatino, está cerca de la nuestra y creo que...

-¿No quieres que duerma más con nosotros?- Papyrus estaba en cierta forma escandalizado por la sugerencia de su Compañero.

-No lo tomes como una tragedia, no lo digo de forma inmediata... el cachorro deberá dormir aparte... ya extraño darte las buenas noches y luego pasar mis manos por...

-YA ENTENDÍ!!- la cara de Papyrus estaba totalmente encendida de color- y-yo tambien lo extraño... además sólo lo hemos hecho mientras yo estaba embarazado.

Sans no iba a negar que la idea de tener menos restricciones con su Compañero para hacer el amor le llenaba de emoción y lujuria el alma, pero sin duda el deseo se apagaba con la presencia del bebé en la misma cama que ellos, pero no importaba, él sabría esperar hasta cuando fuera posible instalar a Palatino en su propia habitación. 

Al final del día ya estaba oscureciendo y decidieron ir a la habitación principal donde Papyrus recostó a su hijo en el centro de la cama, donde el pequeño ya estaba comenzando a roncar, pero entonces notó la luz que se filtraba por la ventana... con algo de calma pero también con recelo el más alto se acercó a la fuente de luz, solo para ver a través de la misma y observar con sus ojos uno de sus más grandes anhelos... Las Estrellas. 

El recuerdo de los pocos libros que le fueron permitidos leer en aquel oscuro y frío lugar donde hacía de asistente pero en el que estaba más en calidad de prisionero volvió a su mente, no pudo evitar ver los cuerpos celestes y comenzar a nombrar las constelaciones en el cielo; ahí estaban todas, el cazador, la osa mayor, aries... igualmente estaban otros cuerpos celestes como la luna, Venus, Marte... esto era tan surreal, tan bello.

Sans sabía que a su hermano le gustaban las estrellas, pero la expresión en el rostro de Papyrus sin duda no tenía precio, por un momento le pareció verlo incluso hasta rejuvenecido, pero solo era porque en pocas veces lo había visto tan feliz.

-Mañana volverán a estar ahí, deberías ir a dormir, necesitas todo el descanso que sea posible.

El mencionado volteó a verlo y asintió para dar una última vista al cielo nocturno y comenzar a ponerse ropa más cómoda para dormir.

\-------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, las sábanas eran suaves y cálidas, pero la cama estaba vacía, sus nervios le estaban comenzando a traicionar pero la calma llegó rápido al sentir el olor a comida y café. Aún vestido en pijama Papyrus encontró a su bebé recostado sobre su frazada en el suelo alfombrado de la sala y a Sans cocinando.

Todos tuvieron su desayuno en poco tiempo pues llegó un mensaje del Sans azul anunciando que unas horas más tarde pasaría por ellos para ir a diferentes partes de la ciudad. Por lo que al terminar de comer tomaron un merecido baño en el muy bien equipado cuarto para este fin.

Limpios, cambiados de ropa y tranquilos disfrutando de su ver a Palatino juguetear con sus propias piernas haciendo ruidos típicos de un bebé, esperaban salir a conocer la ciudad.

Tal como se les fue prometido Sans pasó por ellos y los llevó al banco, abriendo sus cuentas bancarias y recibiendo sus respectivas tarjetas de crédito... estaban listos para gastar en todo lo necesario para un nuevo hogar ó mejor dicho, su HOGAR.

La superficie era tan vasta y tan llena de vida que no podían evitar sentirse realmente libres.

...

El ir de tienda en tienda, conocer tanta gente, comer apuradamente... sentir el sol por unos segundos, volver a recorrer calles en el hermoso auto del esqueleto azul, en fin todo lo que hicieron en ese día fue realmente agotador para todos; Palatino a pesar de ser un bebé calmado ya estaba enfadado de todo ese ir y venir, por lo que después del almuerzo Blue como comenzó a llamar Black a su contraparte los llevó directo a su apartamento, no sin advertirles que el día siguiente los llevaría a seguir recorriendo más lugares y aprendiendo más sobre la superficie. 

Palatino estaba realmente incómodo y no paraba de llorar, así que Slim comenzó a preparar el baño para él mientras Black comenzaba a planear la distribución de su casa, adelantando un poco el trabajo para cuando los muebles llegasen.

Unos minutos más tarde Slim ya había terminado de bañar a un más calmado bebé mientras que su Compañero estaba pensando en que poner dentro de la futura habitación de su hijo cuando un toquido en la puerta llamó su atención; Black ya le había dicho al más alto que mientras los dos estuvieran en la casa sólo él podía atender la puerta por seguridad, sin duda sus hábitos serían difíciles si no es que imposibles de eliminar.

Para cuando el mayor llegó a la sala del departamento pudo ver una enorme figura que apenas y cabía, con solo ver que tipo de monstruo era su visitante de inmediato ambos hermanos supieron de quién se trataba; en su mundo ellos no habían conocido al rey Asgore, pero siempre fue de su conocimiento que el monarca era de la misma especie que la reyna.

-Así que este jovencio tan bien parecido es el pequeño costal de huesos que tiene enloquecidos a mis amigos.

-Majestad...- pero Black fue silenciado cuando Asgore levantó una de sus enormes manos.

-No por favor, hace mucho que renuncié a esa posición, solo diganme Asgore o "Patitas esponjosas"- el hombre cabra sonreía cálidamente mientras veía a Palatino en los brazos de un verdaderamente sorprendido Slim.

-... Esa voz... usted es él, no puede ser... mi amigo al otro lado de la puerta era el rey!!.

Black no entendía del todo la situación, ¿a qué amigo se refería su hermano?

-Oh amiguito, estoy al tanto de su largo viaje, Papyrus me lo ha dicho todo, él y yo también somos muy buenos amigos desde que estábamos atrapados en el Underground, pero veo que tu no tuviste la suerte de ver al otro lado de la puerta.

Slim podía sentir la mirada llena de preguntas de su Compañero por lo que decidió contarle algo que no le había dicho nunca.

-Black, yo solía ir a la puerta de las ruinas y la golpeaba, siempre había una voz al otro lado de la cual me hice amigo, nunca supe quien era esa voz... ahora veo que todo este tiempo era el rey quien escuchaba mis bromas- por lo que entonces un rubor se hizo presente en un muy apenado Slim, sus bromas eran tontas y pensar que el rey se reía de ellas lo avergonzaba.

Por su parte Black estaba algo molesto de que hasta ahora viniera a enterarse de ese tipo de cosas que hacía su hermano a escondidas, se sentía algo resentido de que no le dijera esa clase de pequeños detalles, pero eso sería una plática que tendrían ambos después.

-No quiero ser muy impertinente pero... ¿podría cargar al bebé un momento?

La duda fue más que evidente en el rostro del mayor; su amigo de la puerta era bondadoso y siempre reía de sus malos chistes, incluso fue él quien le hizo prometer que ayudaría a los humanos que llegasen a salir de la puerta pero...

-Te prometo que lo haré con cuidado y que volverá a ti sano y salvo.

Eso despejó un poco las dudas de Slim, entonces miró a su hermano menor quien asintió ligeramente, por lo que con cautela se acercó para depositar a su hijo en los enormes brazos de Asgore.

-Cuidado... es tan pequeño.

-Tranquilo amiguito, hace mucho que no sostengo un bebé tan pequeño, pero el cuerpo nunca olvida lo que ya vivió, créeme... oh estrellas que bebé tan lindo.

Así pasaron unos minutos con Asgore cargando a Palatino, haciendo caras y sonidos que lo tenían encantado; cuando finalmente el ex monarca regresó al bebé a los brazos de Slim este no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio; hasta ese momento no había dejado que nadie fuera de las enfermeras tocase a su hijo, pero le alegraba que el primero en hacerlo no por razones médicas fuera la versión alterna de su amigo tras la puerta.

...

Después de unos cuantos minutos más y la promesa de hacer de niñero de Palatino cada que lo necesitarán, Asgore se despedía diciendo que debía irse a servir la cena a su querido hijo Chara. Ambos hermanos se quedaron en la sala, pero había cierta tensión en el aire.

-Así que la puerta de las ruinas eh Papyrus...

-Sans, lo siento... es que... 

-¿Cuando tenías pensado decirme algo como eso?- la voz de Sans era ligeramente amenazante, lo que de inmediato puso nervioso a Papyrus y la culpa se reflejó en su rostro- he dicho ¿CUANDO TENÍAS PENSADO DECIRME ALGO COMO ESO?

-N-no era mi intención ocultarlo, sabía que te iba a molestar...estaba prohibido ir a las ruinas.

Sans recordó que la reyna había decretado que ningún monstruo debía acercarse a esa parte del Underground, y ahora tras saber que ese era el lugar donde vivía el ex esposo de la monarca era más que obvia la razón de esa prohibición, pues quería dejar aislado al monstruo jefe de tal forma que se viera forzado a volver con ella; darse cuenta de eso hizo que no se sintiera tan enfadado con su hermano, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Papyrus estaba temblando ligeramente con la mirada baja y sujetando fuertemente a su bebé.

-Esta bien, lo dejaré pasar.- a pesar de todo lo que ahora sucedía entre ellos aun le costaba mucho trabajo expresar sus emociones correctamente, necesitaba hacerlo por el bien de todos.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Por la noche los tres yacían en su amplia cama una vez más, en los días siguientes los muebles que compraron iban a comenzar a llegar, como por ejemplo la cuna de Palatino y una silla mecedora donde el mayor podría cuidarlo o tomar la siesta con él.

Mientras el otro dormía él estaba viendo a Palatino como respiraba de esa forma profunda en la que solo los infantes tienen al dormir, pero entonces notó que el alma de su Compañero brillaba ligeramente dentro de su costillar; eso llamó su atención porque había visto algo parecido en varias ocasiones y siempre se había preguntado si así se veía siempre que el otro soñaba algo y si a él le pasaría algo similar al dormir.

La curiosidad lo hizo moverse de forma involuntaria y pasó su brazo por encima de Palatino colocando su mano sobre el esternón de Papyrus, había una sensación cálida había cierta sensación de paz y entonces todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

...

Lo siguiente que vió Sans fue... nieve.

No lo entendía por completo, pero podía sentir calma y un poco de nostalgia, era muy raro, porque al enfocar un poco más su mirada se dio cuenta que lo que veía era un sendero al que en muy raras ocasiones se acercaba, si, habían sido contadas las veces en las que había tenido que llegar hasta el sitio donde se erguía la gran puerta que daba a las ruinas. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, pues solo veía la nieve caer frente a él, sin duda este era un sueño muy raro.

Entonces giró la cabeza y notó que estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la puerta y vio también al borde de su vista una especie de pelaje sintético amarillo, uno como el de la chaqueta favorita de su hermano, pero ¿porque usaría él esa prenda? y fue en ese momento que vio una mano levantarse en su campo de visión para tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

_Espero que conteste, ¿y si contesta debería decir una broma?, no creo que sea lo mejor..._

_-Toc toc.-_ esa era sin duda la voz de Papyrus, pero lo de la broma sonó extraño como si la voz estuviera encerrada en algún lugar, pero al hacer el toquido en la puerta la voz era más nítida.

- _¿Quien es?-_ Asgore, sin duda esa era la voz de Asgore.

 _-Un futuro padre-_ Sans ya sentía que necesitaba que alguien le explicara lo que sucedía pero prefirió seguir observando.

- _Oh amigo mío, me alegra saber que tu embarazo va por buen camino._

 _-Si, ya puedo sentir como se mueve, creo que ahora está dormido, está muy quieto-_ entonces la mirada bajó a la parte media de la persona que hablaba y en efecto era Papyrus, pues al poner su otra mano sobre su estómago fue perceptible la ligera curva de su barriga, Sans recordó que su hermano no desarrolló un abdomen muy voluminoso- _he venido a decirte que no regresaré en un tiempo... o quizá no vuelva._

 _-Pronto darás a luz, lo entiendo... no debes temer, rezo a las estrellas para que tengas fuerza en el momento del parto.-_ una fuerte oleada de miedo y tristeza se abrieron paso en el alma de Sans, pero no eran suyas, su LV le hacían casi imposible sentir con esa intensidad.

 _Me estoy arriesgando demasiado... pero está quizá sea mi única oportunidad._

- _Gracias, debo irme... si no vuelves a escuchar de mi..._

_-Entenderé que tú y tu bebé están en un lugar mejor._

_-Un lugar mejor, si._

_..._

La penumbra se disipó y Sans se encontró a su mismo nuevamente en su cama con su mano aún sobre el esternón de Papyrus, quien seguía durmiendo pero ahora estaba abrazando a Palatino.

Sans no estaba seguro de que era lo que había visto, ¿un sueño? ¿una alucinación? ¿un recuerdo? de lo único que estaba seguro era que esto había sido muy interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el título del capítulo tiene que ver con el hecho de que ambos hermanos experimentan varias cosas por primera vez... jujujuju
> 
> ya pronto comenzarán los momentos emocionantes en la historia, estos caps lo he sentido como relleno, pero necesarios para construir el marco ideal para la tortura mental jajajajajajajajajaja.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y ojalá no se hayan confundido con los nombres, pues cuando esten solos es más probable que use sus nombres verdaderos, además la frases en cursiva sin guión son a propósito, son pensamientos de algún personaje, en este caso de Slim.
> 
> Hanabi out. 


	7. Ese no era Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más memorias del pasado que comenzarán a salir a la luz, como cuando te ves en un vídeo casero y te preguntas porque luces tan mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que quede más claro y para confundirlos, los pensamientos de Slim durante los recuerdos son los que están en cursivas y sin guión.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con cierta monotonía después de ese pequeño episodio, pero sin duda el menor de los hermanos estaba intrigado por ese pequeño descubrimiento, con el paso del tiempo y analizando lo sucedido la mañana siguiente en la que Papyrus le dijo que había soñado con la ves en que se despidió de Asgore en la gran puerta de la ruinas, Sans no pudo dejar de hacer conjeturas. Con eso se empezó a convencer que lo que había visto era un recuerdo y no un sueño, no era algo inventado por el alma de su hermano, pero no se había atrevido a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

Durante varios días después el pequeño esqueleto de vibrantes pupilas azules los llevó a conocer diferentes lugares de la ciudad como parques, plazas comerciales, restaurantes, etc... todo era nuevo e interesante, aunque muchas de las veces también agotador para el mayor, pero su cansancio era mitigado con la felicidad de ver a su querido hijo creciendo bajo los rayos del sol y verlo descansar pacíficamente a la de las estrellas.

...

Black vio varias noches más ese brillo en el alma de Slim y se sentía tentado a ver los recuerdos de su hermano, pero no siempre se aventuraba a hacerlo y las últimas veces descubrió que no solo eran recuerdos sino que también podía ver sueños; el primero casi lo convencía... hasta que notó que los objetos era un tanto difusos y claro... era imposible que hubiera dulces pegados en la paredes del Waterfall que él recordaba, o estaba ese otro donde su hermano tomaba el té en pequeñas tazas con forma de flor en un especie de cuarto lleno de algodón de azúcar... en verdad había cosas raras en la mente de su Compañero pero prefirió no cuestionarlo al respecto en parte por lo raro del asunto y porque terminaría delatándose. 

Quizá lo único que le preocupaba era que no sabía si el hacer esas intrusiones tendrían algún efecto negativo en el mayor, sin embargo Black era perseverante y sentía que el otro le debía esto porque con el paso del tiempo y con las constantes convivencias con sus versiones alternas se daba cuenta que mucha de su vida y la de su ahora compañero era en su gran mayoría un misterio; si, eso era, quería respuestas y esta era la única forma de tenerlas.

...

Palatino era un bebé bastante parecido a los demás, su desarrollo era el esperado y a sus casi dos meses de edad él ya comenzaba a sostener ligeramente la cabeza, hacía pequeños y tiernos sonidos fijando más la mirada en las de sus padres; Slim aún no permitía que nadie lo cargara, se decía a si mismo que debía confiar en los demás, pero le costaba mucho trabajo, así que por el momento se daba el privilegio de acaparar a su cachorro.

Black por su parte estaba comenzando a ver las opciones para obtener un trabajo en este mundo, aunque a decir verdad su decisión ya estaba prácticamente hecha, sólo necesitaba adaptarse un poco mejor al entorno pues aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que había en la superficie, desde los cambios del clima hasta las costumbres y tradiciones de todos los que la habitaban.

En cierta ocasión los cuatro esqueletos decidieron comenzar a tener convivencias de forma regular, para ayudar a los añadidos culturales a entender todo lo que necesitaran y por que la pareja sin hijos quería ver más tiempo a Palatino. Todo eso llevó a un día en el que los cuatro estaban comiendo en el jardín trasero de la casa de Sans y Papyrus.

Los adultos comían de una parrillada preparada por los hermanos menores, quienes eran los más aptos para la cocina; mientras tanto el bebé dormía en la pequeña silla que ahora usaban para transportarlo cada que salían en el auto deportivo de Sans.

Slim y Black ya comenzaban a usar mayor variedad de atuendos, pero aunque los del menor estaban más llenos de diferentes elementos, los de su hermano mayor casi siempre consistían en artículos que cubrieran la mayor parte de su cuerpo y siempre jeans con tenis, además de tener siempre la constante de el collar que le regalase su Compañero poco antes del nacimiento de su hijo.

Sans siempre veía con curiosidad ese accesorio, pero la verdad es que no había tenido el valor para hacer la pregunta indiscreta, y para ser sincero ya no podía con el suspenso, por lo que aún sabiendo que quizá su hermano le llamaría la atención más tarde ya no podía contenerse más...

-Así que... Slim, no he podido dejar de notar al igual que todos los que te hemos conocido en estos días que siempre llevas puesto ese collar de perro... ¿Porque usas un collar de perro todo el tiempo?

El silencio en ese momento se volvió bastante incomodo, Papyrus estaba realmente sorprendido con la falta de tacto de Sans, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Slim puso de inmediato una mano sobre el objeto en cuestión y su expresión era de asombro total, de inmediato comenzó a mirar a todos lados reafirmando una idea que había comenzado a abrirse paso por su mente en los últimos días.

-Yo no soy una mascota, soy su compañero... 

-NO! YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO!! LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD LO--

-Calla Blue! es obvio porque usa ese collar, eso es porque es MI collar. - dijo de inmediato Black

El otro par de hermanos se quedaron callados pero sus rostros dejaban ver que no entendía lo que quería decir esa afirmación.

-Aquí nadie usa collar- comento entonces Slim con voz baja pero todos concentraron su atención en él- de donde venimos un collar puede significar muchas cosas, tiene diferentes intenciones; los monstruos con bajo Hp o con alguna desventaja es preferible que usen uno, así todos saben que está bajo la protección de alguien más fuerte... 

-Un collar no es un simple accesorio, ni es una moda de donde venimos, aquellos que usan uno de estos es porque están en desventaja, aquel que vea a un monstruo con uno y aún así decida atacarlo sabe de antemano que alguien más irá tras él.

-En verdad está tan viciado el comportamiento de los monstruos en ese lugar como para recurrir a métodos tan...- Papyrus no se atrevió a terminar su comentario pero su expresión hablaba lo suficiente.

Todos se quedaron callados sintiendo como la atmósfera cordial que habían mantenido hasta ese momento se esfumó por completo y dentro de su mente Sans pensaba en la forma de encaminar nuevamente todo.

-Hammmm... bueno, no quiero sonar como el malo de la película pero van a decirme que no han notado las miradas de las personas cada vez que salimos, estoy seguro que más de uno a pensado que se trata de algún fetiche. 

Papyrus nunca iba a dejar de asombrarse que a pesar de su aura de niño bueno su pequeño hermano siempre se comportaba como un pequeño chismoso y que hablara de temas tan poco pudorosos como si fuera el clima; aunque quizá si lo reflexionaba lo suficiente podía darse cuenta que eso tenía mucho con el hecho de que él lo había criado, hehehehe.

-Slim, quítate el collar.

De inmediato el mencionado tomo el objeto con ambas manos y vio a su Compañero con la expresión desencajada.

-¿Qué?- fue apenas un murmullo pero el silencio era tal que todos pudieron escucharlo con claridad, Slim sentía que quizá había escuchado mal pero no era así.

-Ya oíste, que te lo quites.

Entonces Slim se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban comiendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, se encaminó a la cerca que rodeaba el patio y simplemente se recargó en ella dando la espalda a los demás. 

Como en raras ocasiones Papyrus dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano menor y se levantó para ir al lado de su contra parte dejando a un apenado Sans siendo observado fríamente por Black; aún cuando el más alto amara profundamente al de magia azul esta vez sentía que merecía esa mirada, había ido un poco más allá de lo permitido con sus comentarios.

-Oye... si no quieres quitarte eso no lo hagas.

Slim volteó a verlo con las manos aún en el collar y lo miró con extrañeza, pero entonces ambos fueron distraídos por Black que se acercó y enseguida extendió su mano esperando le fuera entregado el objeto en cuestión. 

-Dámelo hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy revocando tus derechos y posición como mi Compañero, ya encontraremos la forma para que todos en este mundo sepan cual es tu lugar a mi lado; además tu lo has dicho en otras ocasiones, debemos adaptarnos a este mundo.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que calmar un poco su alma, pero eso no evitó que se quitara su valioso collar con manos temblorosas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entregarlo lo volvió a estrechar contra su pecho.

-Al menos deja que yo lo guarde... tu me lo regalaste, poco antes de que naciera Pal.

Black asintió con la cabeza y volteó a ver a Papyrus con cierta desaprobación mientras su hermano guardaba el collar en su inventario.

\- Ya sé que nuestro comportamiento les parece inapropiado o bizarro en ocasiones, pero si nosotros estamos haciendo el esfuerzo de encajar en este lugar lo menos que pueden hacer es tratar de entendernos también. 

Papyrus le dio la razón, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo que no podía evitar del todo, él era un Juez después de todo, su labor consistía en juzgar a monstruos y personas; luego de ese momento tan tenso la tarde ya no fluyó de la misma forma, pero al menos había se habían entendido un poco más.

\-------------------------------------

Al volver a su hogar la pequeña familia estaba cansada, al menos los padres tenían ganas de asimilar lo que había sucedido, de cualquier forma habían logrado sobrevivir el resto de la tarde y con la promesa de Sans de enmendar su falta ayudando a conseguir unas lindas placas militares en las cuales podrían grabar sus nombres como símbolo de su relación. 

Más tarde cuando Slim ya estaba en medio de su rutina para llevar a su bebé a dormir, Black observaba el trabajo ya hecho en la habitación de Palatino, donde las paredes tenían un tono verde muy delicado, un pequeño vestidor en una esquina, una mecedora donde el mayor podría alimentar y arrullar al bebé, faltaban unas cosas más como juguetes y sobre todo que les llevasen la cuna, esa en particular era un regalo por parte de Toriel, quien se había encargado que fuera una de buena calidad con uno de esos monitores para bebé con el que podrían escuchar a Palatino mientras dormía.

\- Sans, ya estamos listos para ir a la cama- El mayor tenía a Palatino durmiendo sobre su hombro.

El mencionado estaba algo ansioso por que el cachorro durmiera en su propio cuarto, pero él sabía esperar; así que por ahora simplemente caminó a la habitación que ahora ya tenía cortinas, más sabanas y un cesto con ropa sucia lista para ser lavada en el centro de lavado del edificio.

...

En menos de quince minutos Slim dormía profundamente y como siempre el menor siempre lo miraba dormir un poco, para él no era tan fácil conciliar el sueño, debido a su Hp y su Lv no necesitaba tanto de el, así que solo estaba ahí viendo a su familiar dormir... y entonces el brillo comenzó, esta vez su Compañero dormía boca arriba de forma que sería más rápido poner su mano sobre su esternón y concentrarse para ver lo que soñaba este.

...

Frente a él estaba la mesa del comedor y en ella Slim tenía un tazón con algo de... avena, si era avena, algo que a este le gustaba mucho comer y que era de las pocas cosas que cocinaba bien (en realidad porque era algo con lo que no se podía fallar mucho); como casi siempre su hermano removía su comida en exceso con la cuchara como pensando en algo... y entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, por lo que Black pudo verse a si mismo entrando. Por el tipo de vestimenta pudo ver que en ese entonces él ya era el Teniente de Snowdin.

Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue sentir los nervios en el interior de su hermano al verlo y más aún cuando estos se incrementaron al verlo pararse frente a él con su aire de superioridad. 

-Así que otra vez los conejos te han faltado al respeto.- eso era un problema constante, por alguna razón los conejos que integraban el escuadro de Snowdin disfrutaban de molestar a su Papyrus, siempre intentando atacarlo física y verbalmente.

-No importa, sé que lo hacen porque no soportan que mi hermano sea el Teniente.

-PUES A MI SI ME IMPORTA Y A TI TAMBIÉN DEBERÍA IMPORTARTE, NO ME PARECE CORRECTO QUE ESE MONTÓN DE ROEDORES SE LA PASEN CUESTIONANDO MI POSICIÓN Y LA TUYA, AÚN CUANDO NO ESTÉS NI CERCA DE MI NIVEL.

_Eso siempre lo he tenido muy claro._ __

A Black le sorprendió escucharse a si mismo decir eso, ni siquiera recordaba este momento en especifico y comenzaba a preguntarse porque este recuerdo se habría activado en el alma del mayor.

\- DE CUALQUIER FORMA YA TENGO LA SOLUCIÓN- y mientras lo decía sacaba algo de su inventario para luego arrojarlo sobre la mesa justo frente a Slim- DE AHORA EN ADELANTE USARAS ESTO Y ASÍ TERMINAREMOS CON EL ASUNTO DE LOS CONEJOS AHORA MISMO.

La mirada de este último se fijó en el objeto en cuestión y su alma sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo.

_No puede estar diciéndolo en serio... ese collar es para una mascota y yo NO soy una mascota, estoy seguro que esta es una de esas ideas que Alphys le mete en la cabeza, esa maldita..._

En efecto el collar era feo, desgastado y viejo, ese no era el collar de un familiar o un protegido, era el de una mascota y ahora Black se preguntaba porque le había dado ese accesorio tan desgarbado y porque el otro decía eso sobre la Capitana de la Guardia Real. 

-No necesito usarlo, he vivido hasta ahora sin tener que usar un collar, además yo soy el mayor--

PUM!!!

Black había dado un fuerte golpe con el puño en mesa y Slim no pudo evitar encoger un poco su cuerpo por el sobresalto y cerrar un momento sus ojos, su alma estaba llena de inseguridad y un poco de temor, poco a poco abrió los ojos y el enojo era más que evidente en la cara del menor, incluso estaba gruñendo ligeramente; lentamente el Teniente tomó el collar con la misma mano que había dado el golpe y está vez se lo arrojó a su hermano dando justo en su pecho.

-HE DICHO QUE LO USARAS!! NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA, ES UNA ORDEN, NO OLVIDES QUE YO TENGO UN RANGO MUCHO MAYOR Y DEBES OBEDECER.

-Pero Sans...

-PERO NADA!! NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MONSTRUO DE 5 HP, -mientras hablaba comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba sentado el más alto - ERES AÚN MÁS DÉBIL QUE UN NIÑO, NO ENTIENDO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS MI HERMANO CON ESE NIVEL, ASÍ QUE MÁS VALE QUE MAÑANA TE VEA USANDO ESE COLLAR, NO ME AVERGÜENCES MÁS.

Con cada paso el alma de Slim palpitaba más fuerte pero cada palabra había sido como una puñalada, y cada una de ellas junto con todas esas emociones las había sentido Black; nunca había visto cuanto daño realmente le hacían sus palabras a su hermano, para él simplemente era la forma en que alguien de su rango y poder debía actuar, eso era lo que había aprendido.

Tras decir todo eso Black, el que estaba en el recuerdo se retiró a su habitación y Slim se había quedado sentado con el collar en las manos y la respiración agitada con temor.

_Creí que iba a golpearme... no, él no haría eso... ¿o si?... no... pero ¿no se dio cuenta de lo que me acaba de hacer? me ha rebajado al nivel de una mascota ¿en verdad soy tan patético que solo eso merezco?_

Entonces el mayor miró el objeto en sus manos y luego volteó a ver el plato que aún seguía en la mesa.

_Ya no tengo hambre, pero tampoco puedo tirar eso, si lo hago eso sólo enfadará más a Sans... él nunca va a mirarme como antes, no sé como pude pensar que él podría verme de la misma forma que lo veo yo... soy un idiota._

_..._

Con eso el recuerdo terminó y Black quitó su mano del esternón de Slim quien siguió durmiendo pero la expresión en su cara era de sufrimiento pero no exagerado, lo siguiente que hizo el más alto fue dar un suspiro y se giró dando la espalda a su hermano; este por su parte se quedó pensando en lo que había visto... ¿había sido en verdad él quien dijo todo eso? además seguía impresionado por la intensidad de las emociones de su Compañero, pues Black regularmente no era tan emocional debido a la influencia del Lv en su alma. De cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho y se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo que ya había enmendado ese error al darle el collar nuevo con el cual le otorgó la posición de Compañero, eso debía ser suficiente, si, claro. 

Esto se estaba tornando cada más interesante y el antes Teniente estaba cada vez más intrigado por ver y saber cual era la forma en que su hermano lo miraba. 

Interesante, muy interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! soy Hanabi!!!
> 
> Malo, Black malo, eso no hace, jugar con las almas de la gente no es bueno, pero ya aprenderás que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.
> 
> Recuerden los hermanos swap siguen siendo Sans y Papyrus (a menos que Black haga de las suyas y los llame por los sobre nombres que él se inventó y que sólo él usará)
> 
> Los hermanos Swapfell serán Black y Slim incluso en la narrativa, solo se usarán sus nombres cuando ellos hablen entre sí y no este presente el otro par de hermanos; también dirán sus nombres originales en los recuerdos que verán.
> 
> Esto comienza a tornarse interesante, jojojojojojo.
> 
> Hanabi out.


	8. Duras batallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: hay smut en este capitulo... es todo lo que diré.

Despertar en los brazos de Slim era algo a lo que Black aún se estaba tratando de acostumbrar, apenas dos noches antes habían terminado el cuarto de Palatino con todo y la cuna; después de el mayor estaba exhausto por lo que no habían decidido hacer más que dormir al fin solos en su habitación.

La segunda noche le sirvió a Slim para saber que el cambio en la rutina nocturna de su hijo no había interferido con sus horas de sueño, era curioso ver que el pequeño esqueleto tenía el sueño tan pesado como su padre biológico, pero en sus horas despierto era enérgico y vivaz como Black, él era una pequeña mezcla de ambos y eso los llenaba de orgullo.

Pero regresando a sus pensamientos originales Black comenzó a liberarse del abrazo de su compañero y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno; uno hora más tarde Slim bajó con Palatino en brazos, pero era obvio que el pequeño estaba más despierto que su papá.

-Par de huesos flojos... anda Papyrus vamos a desayunar- y mientras tanto el mayor asintió pero comenzó a preparar el biberón para su hijo.

\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre mi decisión.

-Sans ¿estas realmente seguro de que entrar en el cuerpo de policía es lo adecuado?

La idea no era totalmente del agrado de Slim era demasiado parecido a estar dentro de la Guardia Real, la cual ya no existía en este universo, pero que prontamente fue reemplazada por el escuadrón especial Inter especies de Ciudad Ebott. 

Para Black era lo más natural que con el tipo de experiencia con la que contaba y pensando en su propia naturaleza combativa entrar a trabajar en la policía; también estaba el hecho de que no se creía apto para algo más... además el tema de su LV de 8 era algo que no cualquier empleador sería capaz de pasar por alto. La verdad es que tampoco sabía cual sería la postura de la Alphys de este mundo con respecto a esa cifra, pues era ella quien tenía el mando del escuadrón.

-Yo...- Slim no quería decirlo en voz alta pero necesitaba sacarlo de su interior- no sé, no me gusta la idea.

-Creo que deberías ir a la entrevista conmigo para que conozcas a Alphys.- y ese pareció no ser el comentario correcto.

Slim se levantó de inmediato de la mesa con su hijo en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el comedor, su disgusto era apenas evidente en su rostro pero su lenguaje corporal lo dejaba al descubierto.

-¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de la Capitana?

Slim que giró rápidamente un tanto desencajado.

-¡NO!... digo... n-no es eso, es solo que... y-ya te lo dije, no me gusta la idea de que tengas un empleo tan peligroso.

-He tomado mi decisión hermano y lamento informarte que no la pienso cambiar.

El mayor se quedó pensativo, sabía que una vez que el Maléfico Sans ponía su mente en algo no había poder en la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-Te recuerdo que aunque soy el menor de los dos también soy un adulto, tengo el HP y el LV como para cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no hace menos mi preocupación- pero en el fondo Slim estaba preocupado por la influencia de la Capitana en este mundo sobre su hermano.

\------------------------------------------------

Esta vez Sans se encargó de llevar a la familia hasta el cuartel de la policía donde Alphys estaba viendo a los reclutas ejercitarse.

-¡¡ALPHYS!! ¡¡HE VENIDO A PRESENTARTE A UNOS AMIGOS MUY ESPECIALES Y CON GANAS DE CONOCERTE!!

-¡¡Hey pequeño punk!! ven aquí- la ahora Capitana del escuadrón inter especies los esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de escamas amarillas- desde aquí y con un solo ojo puedo ver que ya te hace falta ejercitarte más, vaya... ¿ estos quienes son?

-¡¡OYE!! AÚN HAGO MI RUTINA EN EL GIMNASIO Y YA TE LO DIJE, ELLOS SON UNOS AMIGOS; SON LOS MONSTRUOS QUE HACE POCO SALIERON DEL UNDERGROUND, ESTE DE AQUI ES BLACK- dijo mientras señalaba a su versión alterna- AQUI ESTÁ SU COMPAÑERO SLIM Y COMO PUEDES VER VIENEN CON SU PEQUEÑO COSTAL DE HUESOS, PALATINO.

-Vaya que esta es una verdadera sorpresa, más esqueletos... Oye, ¿estos son los chicos que tienen a la reyna dando vueltas con el papeleo?

-MWHEHEHE... SI, YA ES HORA DE QUE CONOZCAS A LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES DE LA FAMILIA.

Sans tenía una sonrisa como de gato de chesire y su registrada pose de héroe con la manos en la cadera, mientras que Black no dejaba de mirar fijamente a la capitana, por su parte Slim (que llevaba a Palatino envuelto en la misma tela en la cual lo cargó el día que llegaron a este universo) no hacía más que desviar la mirada de la lagartija amarilla.

\- ¡Al grano! Yo Sa... Black estoy interesado en ingresar al cuerpo policial y si es necesario probaré mi valía.- también este esqueleto mostraba todos sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa retadora.

-¡HA! y la probaras punk, la probaras.

...

Después de unos quince minutos el campo de entrenamiento estaba repleto de hachas de batalla u huesos mientras que Balck se encontraba con sus rodillas a cada costado de Alphys en el suelo, sujetándola del cuello de su camiseta y con un afilado hueso en su otra mano, ambos estaban sin aliento por la pelea pero con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Te subestimé pequeñín, de haber sabido que eres más bélico que Sans habría puesto más empeño desde el inicio.

-Mweh... lección número 1 de un buen guerrero... nunca subestimes al enemigo.

-JAJAJAJA... las viejas palabras de mi maestro el Martillo de Justicia- la capitana siempre guardaba las enseñanzas de Gerson en su alma con aprecio.

Desde una prudente distancia Sans y Slim habían presenciado el combate y mientras el bajo tenía los ojos como platos, el más alto en cambio no podía dejar de poner su sonrisa de orgullo; este era pues su hermano, su Compañero, su Señor en toda su gloria, era como ver una obra maestra en exhibición. 

\- Tienes espíritu y valor, buena técnica también, hasta podría decir que parecieras haber sido entrenado por mí- dijo Alphys mientras se levantaba del suelo- pero por el momento no puedo darte entrada directa al escuadrón deberás aprobar los cursos de la academia, es un protocolo que todos los reclutas deben seguir, nada en tu contra punk.

Black no estaba del todo feliz con la idea, era comenzar desde cero, desde la nada, cuando en su universo él ya era Teniente, pero también entendía que debía seguir las reglas de este lugar para asegurar la seguridad de su familia... además él sabía PERSEVERAR.

-Eso lo entiendo Capitana, estoy dispuesto a enlistarme hoy mismo.

-Esplendido!! hey Sans!! ven y hazme el favor de llevar a tu amigo a la academia para inscribirse. 

Cuando estaban a punto de retirarse Alphys alcanzó a poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Slim, quien de inmediato saltó a un lado sujetando a su bebé con la respiración acelerada.

\- HEY!! buenos reflejos flacucho, ¿no quieres unirte también? si tienes tanto poder como tu Compañero seguro podrás obtener un puesto.

-NO... yo, declinaré la propuesta... capitana.

El tono cortante y la reacción de Slim sorprendieron a Black, quien entonces comenzó a pensar en el hecho de que su hermano y la mujer reptil prácticamente nunca habían interactuado en su mundo, entonces ¿Por qué ese desdén por ella?

-Jajajaja! tranquilo, supongo que alguien debe quedarse en casa a cuidar del pequeñín - dijo la capitana señalando ligeramente a Palatino.

-Sí, así es.

Black miró esa pequeña charla entre ambos y se propuso preguntar a su hermano el porque de su comportamiento.

\-----------------------------------------------

Esta era LA NOCHE.

Black estaba decidido a que esta noche por fin volvería a reclamar el cuerpo de su Compañero, pues no lo había hecho desde antes del nacimiento de Palatino y el menor ahora sentía su apetito sexual renovado.

El más bajo estaba esperando en la cama de ambos a que Slim terminara de dormir a su hijo y a que acabara su rutina nocturna, se sentía ansioso y ardiendo de deseo. Cuando por fin el más alto entró en la habitación llevaba puesto el atuendo menos seductor del mundo, el cuál consistía en una camiseta sin mangas y pants más holgado de su todavía reducido guardaropa; pero para Black era como verlo envuelto en encajes y lazos... simplemente apetecible.

Black se levantó y quedó parado frente a Slim quien estaba extrañado pero sin dejar mirar y sin idea de que pasaba.

-Sabes, tengo mucha curiosidad- y entonces comenzó a dar pasos alrededor del otro- cuando eso pasa siento la necesidad de explorar aquello que me hace sentir curioso.

Slim comenzó a girar de tal forma que no le diera la espalda a Black, pero ni así pudo darse cuenta que al hacer eso estaba quedando justo en donde su amante quería; rápidamente el más bajo aprovechó para darle un ligero empujón para que aterrizara en el lecho que ambos compartían.

-No tengas miedo mi perrito, estoy seguro que mi exploración te brindará momentos gratificantes- y oh por las estrellas que la sonrisa traviesa de Black le dejaba saber a su amante de que hablaba.

-Sans... ¿estás seguro?- pero no pudo evitar el rubor traicionero y delator en sus mejillas.

-Oh hermano - le dijo mientras se subía ágil como gato en la cama, encajonando a su presa debajo de él- no creo poder estar más seguro de lo que ya estoy en este momento, ahora déjame ver su ecto-cuerpo nuevamente. 

En ese momento la cara de Slim podría haber iluminado todo el cuarto de lo encendido que estaba su rostro, pues aunque no se lo había dicho a Black él ya había visto su cuerpo unos días antes por mera curiosidad y... bueno, ya no se veía como antes, el tejido en su cadera era ligeramente más ancho y a diferencia de antes cuando su abdomen era totalmente plano ahora se notaba una pequeña barriga parecida a la de las personas que beben mucha cerveza... eso no le parecía que fuera muy atractivo, así que mejor prefirió al mal paso darle prisa y formó su cuerpo.

Cuando el menor lo vio se quedó observándolo un poco, ¿por qué estaba tan cambiado? no lo entendía.

-Es... diferente... ¿Qué diablos? 

El rostro de Slim palideció de inmediato, pensaba que su apariencia ya no era del todo atractiva para su Compañero y eso le hizo sentirse apenado.

-Después del parto cambió, ya no se ve tan bien como antes... lo disiparé--

-NO!... no es que no me guste, es sólo que se ve diferente, no está mal, sigues siendo bastante esbelto y tus caderas no están mal, hay más tejido para sujetar- y entonces dio un tirón con ambas manos para hacer que sus pelvis quedarán una contra la otra, renovando el deseo y el rubor del mayor- te mostraré algunos trucos que no pude mientras estabas en cinta mwehehehe...

...

Poco más de una hora y dos orgasmos más tarde Slim estaba en cuatro jadeando mientras sentía como Black se recargaba sobre su espalda para volver a morder ligeramente parte de sus costillas, eran apenas pequeños mordiscos juguetones, no podía hacerlos más profundo en previsión al HP de su hermano; el más alto jadeaba como perro en el desierto mientras sentía a su amante entrar a salir de su muy sensible vagina.

-Hnnng~~ Sans... no creo poder durar mucho...- sus falanges sujetaban las sábanas con fuerza a tal punto que si no las soltaba pronto seguro vería hoyos en ellas.

-Vaya vaya, tranquilo solo un poco más.

Entonces ambos brazos de Black lo rodearon en el lugar preciso donde terminaban sus costillas y luego era levantado de tal forma que ahora estaba hincado sobre la cama con su amante a sus espaldas; cada embestida era más rápida que la anterior, lo que le hizo saber que esta vez Black había llegado a su límite también.

Una de las manos del más bajo comenzó a descender recorriendo todo su cuerpo y finalmente comenzó a acariciar su clítoris dejándolo ya sin fuerza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante la ola de placer que cayó sobre él, lo siguiente que supo era que podía sentir la semilla de Black en su interior, pero era totalmente diferente porque su cuerpo no la absorbía como durante el embarazo, sentía como se iba deslizando y como salía en el momento en que su Compañero se separó para ayudarlo a recostarse pues su cuerpo era como una especie de muñeca de trapo, totalmente agotado y consumido por el placer.

Hasta ese momento Slim se percató de la cantidad de ruido que hicieron los dos pero al enfocarse en monitor de la cuna de su hijo pudo escuchar que el bebé seguía durmiendo plácidamente; entonces en su campo de visión apareció Black con un paño mojado, mismo con el que comenzó a limpiar sus huesos pues su ecto ya se había disipado, la verdad es que él tenía pensado hacerlo por si mismo, pero estaba agotado y las piernas las sentía como hechas de spaguetti.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo tratando de incorporarse.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Así que el mayor simplemente se dejó llevar por el otro.

Para cuando Black terminó de de limpiar a su hermano este ya estaba profundamente dormido, así que comenzó a cubrirlo con las sábanas mientras él se ponía un pants con una camiseta para dormir; en el momento justo en que se disponía a recostarse pudo ver nuevamente el brillo del alma de Slim.

La verdad es que quiso resistirse un poco a la tentación pero no pudo contra ella, era momento de tener la verdad en sus manos y no pensaba desperdiciarlo, quería que recuerdo o sueño habían desencadenado los eventos del día, así que sin pensarlo más puso una de sus manos sobre el esternón de su Compañero y dejó que las imágenes fluyera hacía él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! soy Hanabi!!!
> 
> Heeeeeeyyyyyyy... cuidado, dicen que el que busca encuentra, me pregunto si lo que encuentre Black en los próximos recuerdos le será satisfactorio.
> 
> Al fin algo de smut luego de mucho tiempo, los chicos se lo merecían, afortunadamente el cachorro tiene el sueño muuuuyyy pesado jajajajajaja (que conveniente)
> 
> En otros temas siempre me da risa ver como me rompo la cabeza para usar un español tan neutro como sea posible y no poder usar términos como "pancita chelera" para describir el cuerpo de Slim... en fin, no todos podrían entenderlo si fuera así.


End file.
